Ignored, then Loved
by hermeres
Summary: Hermione is in isolation from everyone. Severus Snape finds her on the astronomy tower in the rain. What will he saydo?
1. Confrontation

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**It's been three years since I started teaching here at Hogwarts. Ten if you add my student years. Since I've graduated I've become isolated at this place. Sure I was welcome by Albus, Minerva, basically everyone except the three most important people in my life. Harry and Ron avoided me when they found out I would be staying here, at Hogwarts as a teacher instead of Aurors. They had been so angry, I was scared they would physically hurt me. Ginny, what about Ginny. She sided with Harry because of being his girlfriend while with Ron as her brother. **

**My so called 'warm welcome' to Hogwarts only lasted a month. By then I was ignored and shoved under the rug, so to speak, from anything social. I had started out my teaching with welcoming faces that talked to me all through meals helping me cope with the my sadness of my best friends. When the month mark came, I was thrown out of my seat (Metaphorically speaking) by Madame Hooch and postitioned near Professor Snape. I didn't start any conversations with him and him with me. Three weeks into my isolation I stopped appearing at meals and any gatherings any teachers would have.**

**This didn't go unnoticed by Albus, even if it did take four months for him to notice. He didn't really notice. A teacher had asked 'if teachers were supposed to attend these meals then why wasn't Granger here.' Albus had sent an owl to me wanting to discuss an important manner. I arrived at his office only to be told to attend the meals no matter what. I went back but only for another week or so. I escaped for the astronomy tower. There I can think straight and let myself free.**

**That's where I am right now. Three years later still at Hogwarts, still in isolation. I had only wanted to see the storm roll in but I ended up staying out in the middle of the storm. I was soaking to the bone when I was startled out of my world by a deep voice.**

**"Professor Granger, why were you not at Dinner? Did you know that I had to come get you for Dumbledore?" Snape sneered my way, not even phasing me in the slightest.**

**"I'm so sorry I took you away from your meal. Tell Albus I won't becoming to anymore meals from now on." I unemotionally replied keeping my face a stone. I turned to look back up to the heavens from which the tears of the Earth cried. I turned around and walked passed Snape to go to my room for a good soak. I was stopped by him again.**

**"Do you think me your little messenger boy? What were you doing out here anyway?" Snape silkily ask me sending strange feelings going through my body. I couldn't understand this. So he wanted to know what I was doing out here. Fine.**

**"I'm sorry if it came out as you being my messenger. As for your second question. I came out here to disappear. It worked for a good three years. I wasn't disturbed not one bit before now." I look back out into the storm finding serenity in it. "I'll leave you. Good night Professor Snape." I turn and descend the stairs leaving him to the storm.**

**I went to sleep thinking of nothing. I had nothing in my life. No family. My parents abandoned me for continuing in the Magical World. Friends who repel me for my choices in careers. Nothing, that's what I've come down to. **

**3333333333333333333333333333**

**NEXT MORNING AT BREAKFAST**

**Severus looked around inconspicuously for a certain brunette arithmacy teacher. He never saw her. He gathered himself with 20 minutes til class, he decided to go see her. Severus got up from the table with eyes watching his every move. He walked through the door next to the teacher's table, which was conviently next to his seat. He walked the halls until he stumbled upon the Arithmacy room.**

**"Professor Granger, why were you not at Breakfast?" Severus asked breaking the silence between me and my essays. I looked up dissheveled to see him there starring at me.**

**"I told you last night Professor Snape. I have no reason to go to meals." I replied getting my barrings together. **

**"Severus. We have been working together for three odd years. Let's just skip the formalities." Severus interrupted. I was in shock. He wouldn't even allow Minerva to call him that. It was only Albus. But now he's allowing her to call him that. **

**"Severus. Well then you must call me Hermione. But if I may ask Severus, why are you here?" I inquizatively ask. **

**"Yes, you may ask. I was concerned as to not see you there this morning. Now will you be at Dinner tonight?" Severus asked her looking bored. I was flabbergasted at this. Here the meanest, cruelest, and heartless man was concerned for her.**

**"I did not plan on it. Why?" I looked at him as if peering into a window.**

**"Well, you are coming to meals. Even if I have to come get you, I will." Severus sternly threatened as he exited her classroom not leaving me anytime to get a word in. Well, if he thinks I'm going to listen to him. He has another thing coming.**

**33333333333333333333333333333333**

**Review. Review. Hope you like it.**


	2. Confrontation 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Classes went just like normal. Why do I bother teaching here anymore. I mean no one cares for arithmacy, I'm not wanted here, so why shouldn't I just go. Well, Snape has been nice to me for some reason. whatever. Lunch started a few minutes ago. I wonder if Snape will be angry that I didn't come lunch. Oh god, what if he comes and yellls at me or something.

Speak of the Devil. Snape just slided in with the robes billowing and everything. God he is so overdramatic.

"Professor Granger, did I or did I not say you are to be at meals?" Snape sneered at me. I don't even give him a glance. I just continue to grade my papers. Why did I have to assign this much homework. Oh, I remember know, I have no life.

"Professor Granger are you going to answer me?" Snape barked at me. He actually made me jump a little. I finish my marking, and glance up at him. I can see that he has fury in his eyes. I was just about to answer when he interrupted me.

"Granger ..."

"Look you don't own me. You can't even stand my existance, so why don't you just leave me alone." I snap looking over his head so I wouldn't see his eyes. I didn't know he was trying to pick me apart and see what was wrong.

"Hermione. Can we please speak in private. To where we won't be interrupted... Please." Snape stressed the please so quietly. I looked at him when he said please. I nodded once before he dragged me by the arm to my office. He shuts the door and turns to me.

"Okay Hermione, now tell me why you weren't at lunch?"

"You just called me Hermione? Why?" I ask in an amazed voice.

"Come now. We've been working together for three years. You can call me Severus if that makes you feel better." He answered. "Now back to why you weren't at lunch?"

"You can't just command me to go to lunch. You haven't said one word to me except at the astronomy tower and here. So why should I go to a place where I'm just ignored." I counter back bitterly.

"Well, you've gone to a total of what 30 meals. Just because your ignored by others doesn't mean you should stop eating meals altogether." Severus answered starring at her.

"How do you know I haven't been eating my meals?" I accusingly asked.

"Everytime I see you at meetings you're shrinking and becoming more sickly like. Now where's you floo powder?" Severus finished as he began to search for the powder.

"Why do you need my floo powder. Hey you can't just go in the.." I feel on deaf ears as Severus opened my door to my lab while looking for the powder. The door opened to reveal potion cauldrons bubbling and an incredible lab. I raced up to go shut it but Severus was already in the room.

"You can't just barge into someone's room. Get out." I pant as I try to removed him from the room. I can see his eyes hold amazement and questions. He wouldn't budge an inch. I just gave up and turned to close the door. I took out my wand and said a few silence and ward spells that I had come up with a while ago.

"You have a lab. Why do you have a lab?" Severus asked me. He turned to go look over the ingredients. I had it labeled in a way only a Potion's Master would know how to find anything. She walked down the shelves and stopped at the end. He turned to me with accusing eyes.

"Why do you have unicorn blood, hair, and stool?"

"I have been working on a potion for a while. I thought that one of those might help me with it. Now can we please get out of here?" I pleadingly ask.

"What kind of potion are you working on Hermione?"

"Potion rid-ing the genes that carry lythrocanpy." I mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear. But by the look in his eyes he did. What he asked next I didn't expect.

"Who is your supplier? I would like to know how you got these Unicorn products? I also seen you got Virgin's blood." He asked inquizatively.

"My supplier? I get all these by myself. I go and collect them." I answer looking around for anything else I could find.

"You got all of these. But how would you get the products of a Unicorn and Virgin's blood? Unless that your a ..." I interrupted Severus.

"Virgin? Yeah, I never liked the prospect of sex before marriage." I answer truthly. Severus just looked at me as I turned red.

"Would you like help with your potion? We would be colleagues." Severus looked at me hoping I would take up his offer. Didn't matter I'd take it up in a heartbeat.

"Yes, I would love for you to help me. How about tonight we have dinner while we go over my potion?" I ask sheepishly.

"On one condition, you have to eat dinner. Not your kind of dinner, my kind of dinner, a full dinner.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Review! Review! If anyone would like to beta for me, email me.**


	3. Discussion and Meals

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

"Now how long have you been working on this potion of yours." Severus asked me.

"Five years if you include the research I did in my 6th and 7th year. It probably would have gone better if I was a Potions Mistress." I sighed as I picked at my roast. It felt kind of weird to sit here and have a civil conversation with him.

"You know poking the roast won't help you eat it any better." He asked monotonely. I look up at him to see him starring at me intently like he had on the astronomy tower. "Why didn't you ask for an apprenticeship with me. I probably would have given it to you." he told me. Truth was I was to scared to go see him, let alone tell him of my work. I don't think I could have handled the rejection. I've always strived for his respect. But it seems I never got it, but now it does.

"Remember what I was back then. Resident Gryffindor Know-It-All. Best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. You would have laughed in my face or told me to take a profession more suitable." I explain. He looks at me his face portrays no, but his eyes say he would have done one of those.

"Eat. No more talking. I want to see all of it gone." He demanded pointing at my food. I immediately dive into it and eat almost all of it. The bell rang and I only had two bites left. He got up and banished his plate away and mine while I took my last bite.

"I'll come back down for dinner. Then we can go work in your lab. Til dinner Hermione." Severus bids me as he makes his way out of the door.

"You only want dinner so you can look in my lab." I joked as he let out a small chuckle. I am amazed. I never heard Severus in my 10 years here chuckle, let alone laugh. I wonder if I can get him to laugh full out. I finished my thought with my students filing in. Ugh. Another two classes and then I'm free of the torture.

"Okay class. If you all do as I say when I say with no fighting. You get no homework. If you keep it up I'll shorten homework and maybe cancel unnessary work. Take it as it is. Be good, no homework. Be bad, you get homework to where you'll never have a weekend free." I heard groans with the last part, but with one look they were all nodding there hair.

My classes went smoothly. No hexes, curses, homework, and no points lost. I'm getting all my papers together when Severus comes in. I get up and head towards my office with him following me. I sit down on the sofa with him waiting for me to invite him. I motion to sit next to me as I find my elves pad.

I ask him what he wants to eat.

"Whatever the Great Hall is having is fine." I nod my head in agreement and with in seconds are food is on the table waiting. We're eating relatively quietly when he breaks the silence.

"I've heard about what happened after lunch." Severus said as he ate his spoonful of corn.

"What did they say about my class?" I question looking up into his eyes noticing them. They were a deep coal color. I was snapped back to the reality when he told me...

"They told me about your new law of homework. I should do that to my class. Then I wouldn't have so many papers to correct." Severus commended me on my tactic. We continued to make small talk and eat. I actually ate all of my plate with Severus telling me once. We got up and walked over to the lab door just as the door to my office was knocked on.

I walk over there to see who it is only to come face to face with Albus. He has a stricken yet stern face as he barely looks over me to set his eyes on Severus.

"Severus, my boy. Why were you not at dinner?"

"Albus, must I attend those ghastly meals. Me and Hermione just thought to spend our time productively instead of sitting there dead." Severus said without any room for excuses. Albus then remembered I was there. Amazing. He finally turns to me.

"Ms. Granger, I thought I made it clear that staff members were to attend meals."

"Well, when I could be doing something productive instead of sitting there zoning out. Severus here has agreed to help me with somethings. Now we were about to start on some stuff, maybe we could continue this another time." I said this as I went to my other door that wasn't concealed. When I went passed Severus, I gave him a wink. Which gave me a smirk as a reply.

I had just finished changing into my lab clothes when I heard knocking on my door. I went over to see Severus standing there looking at me. I had put on some black capris, black tanktop, black shoes on, and my hair up in a ponytail. He wouldn't turn his gaze away from me, so I had to snap my finger in front of him.

He came back to reality with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. He stands straighter than he was at the moment (Which was straigth as anyone could get).

"Are we going to the lab now." He sounded like an impatient kid waiting to go to the toy store. I chuckled silently to myself as I led him back down the stairwell and to the hidden door. I took off the concealor spell with a wave of my wand. I opened the door that led to my secret lab.

"Hermione, tell me what education do you have besides Hogwarts?" He asked me as he went to inspect the potion I had on stasus. He was shedding his cloak to reveal that he wore a white shirt. Never would have thought of him wearing that.

"Besides Hogwarts, I have a masters in Arithmacy, Charms, and Potions." Potions she mumbled out but unfortunately again he heard. His eyes went into saucers when he heard this. He couldn't believe that she had those three. It had taken him five months to get his Potions Masters only because he took as many as he could.

"How in the world did you get Charms and Potions?"

"I had free time over the summers. I took Potions after my first year here, and Charms after my second." I answered sheepisly trying to disappear. Severus took my arm and turned me towards him.

"I think an intelligent person could only do that. And you've proven it time and time again. You know it took me five months to get my Masters in Potions." Severus said admitting to her that he thought she was intelligent. We stared into eachothers eyes for awhile until a timer went off for a potion.

We jumped a little so I could check on the potion. We had an akward kind of time as an hour went on. But when Severus fell on to the floor, on his but it lightened the mood. He had fallen due to my ingredients spilling. He looked so confused until he got outlaughing. I finally got him to laugh out loud. It sounded beautiful.

We continued in this pace as the night went on. I had to go get more rosemary when I saw what timeit was. Thank god it's the weekend. We left the lab at two in the morning. As Severus left, he said good night to me and I replied his words.

THE NEXT MORNING

I was getting my robe when my door was banged on. I go to investigate when I hear another thud. I gathered all of my strength and opened the door. Two Syltherine boys were dueling at 6 in the morning. I was to cranky to deal with them. Some how there wands flew to me just as I was going to remove them.

They realized they had no wands so they charged each other. Before they could even make it, I stunned both of them. I went over to their fallen figures, looking at them with disgust. I levitated them up into the air, to find Severus watching my every move. He scared me so badly I thought I could have dropped them , right then and there.

"Professor Snape, I was just coming to talk to you. It seems your two house members were trying the kill each other outside of my door." I gave him a smile that only he could see. Nothing else mattered to him except to see her smile. He couldn't understand the feelings coursing through him at the very moment.

"Thank you Professor Granger." Severus said curtly keep up a characd so no one konws that they are together. I walked pass him and whispered only he could here. "We'll have lunch in the office or classroom." With that I was gone.

I never saw the disbelief and shock on his face. He cleared his face of any emotion as he turned back to the boys.

"Get back to Breakfast. I'll deal with you later: Severus hissed as I pass back into my door way. I glide my way back into my bathroom to control my hair.

"Why do I even bother? Now one wants to look at a ugly girl who can't do anything that isn't academic. Grrrrr." I just decide to leave it down but in a braide. I grab the two's wands I confiscated and headed towards the door. I open it to find Severus there standing across the hall waiting for me.

He walks over to me with his robes billowing, and stern face. He held out his arm to me and we walked down to the dungeons. I felt him relax when I had put my arm through his. Every now and then I would look at him and notice how handsome he looked. After the third glance he caught me. I whipped my head around trying to hold my blush as we came to his portrait.

I seemed fitting. A cauldron bubbling with a Potion's Master working on it.

"Slither" Severus whispered just barely audible for anybody to hear unless you were right next to him. His portrait swung open as he led me in.

"Severus, I thought we were going to breakfast." I asked trying to hide in my nervousness. I have never been in a male's quarters before. It was just strange.

"We are having breakfast. You and Me both hate going to meals. So why not just have it breakfast in my quarters and Lunch with Dinner in yours or my office. That was we can work on your potion." He told me without any emotion.

My face faltered just enough for him to see that I was hurt. I quickly cleared it as I stared at the floor, wall, paintings, anything to keep my eyes away from his.

"Hermione, I'm just not going to meals with you to talk about your potion or to make sure you eat right. But that is one of the perks to having you here." He told me discontinuing my fears.

"Then why am I hear? For amusement." I ask getting annoyed.

"We are like one and the same. We both don't like to be anywhere were not needed, we skip meals to do work, we value our intelligene for than anything, and we're both misunderstood. Plus, I think you and me could be good for each other." He explained as he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"So were just going to be friends?" I ask hoping that wasn't the answer for some reason. He gave me a nod. I felt my hope crashing down. He was one of the only guys that ever made me want to stop studying and try to be out going for once. But he liked me the way I am and I'm just a friend. I nod my head in understanding.

I didn't know that he felt his hope crash just like mine. He felt as if he was slowly falling in love. Of course he wouldn't admit it. They were just friends.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Review! I hope you like the thrid chpater. Beta- to anyone who is interested.


	4. Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

"Beep-Beep-Beep" That was the end of breakfast bell. That means that classes would start in twenty minutes. I looked over to where Severus was and could see the reluctance in his eyes. He broke eye contact and stood up unexpectedly. He walked over to my seat and pulled my chair. I looked up at him questioningly. I could see no hate, regret, negativity. Nothing.

"Come on Hermione. We have classes to attend. Oh, Where do you want to meet for lunch?" Severus asked me after seeing my face. He lent in and gave me his hand to help me up. I took it graciously, but as I came up I wasn't so gracious. I tumbled and almost landed face first on the floor if it hadn't been for two arms around my hips.

I was pulled back up and steadied by the same two arms on my shoulders.

"Lost your balance, did you." He asked me with an amused face. I get up and take his hands off me as I walk over to the door. As I go through the door he stops me when he told me where we would be having lunch.

"Meet me back here so we can have lunch, Hermione." I turn and walk back up to him.

"You can't just order me around, you know." I say as I begin to poke him in the chest with my finger. He grabbed my finger when I finished and held it til I met his gaze.

"I didn't order you, I requested that you come back so we may have lunch and finish our diiscussion. So please don't poke me in my chest, Hermione." Severus said in a low, silkily voice. I could have melted right there in his office. He left his hand on my finger, until we heard the students file in. He let go of my finger, taking the warmth with him.

He came back with my outer robe. I walk out pretending to be looking for something. The class was half full when we came out so there was chatting going around. I walked right out the door with Severus standing infront of the class room getting ready to bring down his power.

**Author Point of View**

There were whispers going around about why Hermione had be in Severus' Office. Some were they were secretly snogging. Another was that he chewed her out for being incompetent. More whispers came about with more rumors until "**SILENCE**" rang throughout the classroom.

Severus was standing there, looking livid. He couldn't believe what he heard come from some of their mouths. No doubt about this it would spread over lunch.

"I believe that this is Potions. Not a gossip lesson. Now sit straight, pay attention, and no exploding cauldrons." He barked at them as he glided behind to his desk to start his paperwork that he had been avoiding.

**ARITHMACY ROOM**

"Sorry class. I'm running a bit late today. Now is everybody here, good. Now we are going to start James' Law. James' Law is the formu-" Hermione's classes went like clock work until her third class. They came in and wouldn't be quiet. She was about to yell when a student beat her to it.

"HEY, SHUT UP!" Everyone went dead silent when one of the Ravenclaws yelled.

"What has you all in a rukus?" Hermione knew she shouldn't have asked but she wanted to know.

"Is it true that you and Professor Snape are married?" A Hufflepuff asked me. I was stunned for awhile until someone asked me if I was okay. I looked confused, but I refused to answer that question and started class. Class went okay, there were still some whispers going on. The bell finally went off. Finally Hermione was free to get out of her class and meet Severus.

**HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW AGAIN**

God I've never wanted to strangle a whole entire class before. At least I get to spend time with Severus. He's the only one that doesn't drive me insane. Huh. I am already at his classroom strange. Oh well. I walked into see Severus hunched over papers. He didn't give any sign of noticing me in the room. Now I have the chance to sneek up on him.

I silenced my feet as I glided over to him stealthily. He had red all over this paper. I kind of feel bad for the student, I need to push that back. I'm walking behind him, and just as I'm about to "boo" him when he beat me to it.

"Hermione, you know it's not nice to sneak up on people. Especially one that could seriously hurt you." Severus monotonously told me as he kept on grading. I nearly fell on the ground. I got out of shock and found my retort.

"Well you told me to come here for lunch. Since your busy correcting all go and do my work, too." I said nonchalantly as I glided back to the door. I was stopped as I was grabbed by the arm. I smiled to myself as the door closed infront of me. I quickly wiped it off as I was swung around. I was face to face with Severus. His black eyes looking into mine.

"You aren't leaving until I know you ate lunch. Let's have it in my office." Severus whispered as he turned his back to me. I was drawn to his back side. What would he look like with out that robe covering him up all the time. I ended up in his office. I saw down and looked at him. He stood there infront of me, looking at me expectantly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I saw he was shaken out of state of mind. He asked me if he could take my outer robe. I started to unbutton my robe, I didn't notice Severus starring at me intently. I handed him my robe. He took it and went over to the fireplace. I saw him grab handful of powder and threw it into the fire.

"Dobby. Can you get me two meals for lunch? Thank you." He said. I was amazed at how well he treated the elves. I did'nt have much time to think about it, because Dobby showed up with the meals.

"Dobby is here with your meals Professor Snape. Oh, Hermione Granger. It is so nice to see the best friend of Harry Potter. Dobby is really happy." My face fell as he said 'best friend' and 'Harry Potter'. I just smiled at him and nodded my head. Severus must have seen my change as he ushered Dobby out. Severus closed off the floo connection and sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry about that. If I had known that would happen I would have called someone else." Severus concernly told me in such a soft voice, that it almost made me want to question him on his sudden change in him. But I bit my tongue at the question, and just nodded.

"Why don't we eat?" He nodded in understanding as he came over with the meals.

It was about half way through lunch that I remembered what happened in my classes.

"You know Severus, I had the strangest thing happen to me during my third lunch." I told him as I took a bite of my chicken.

"And what was that Hermione. Someone actually payed attention. Lord knows, no one in my classes did." Severus said nonchalantly as he took a bite of his chicken as well.

"No, I had a bunch of students ask me if you and I were married." I got he reaction I figured I'd get. Severus started to choke on his piece of chicken. He reached over to grab the water. He drank down the water only to start coughing. I stood up and began to pat him on his chest to recieve his hand holding mine.

"What do you mean married?" His voice still hoarsed as he said this.

"Married as in the ceremony, husband and wife, you get the picture. I mean really who would want to marry me?" I said with self loathing. I didn't expect an answer but I got it.

"I would." He said it so quietly that I could barely hear it. I sat there bug eyed.

"Please don't lie like that. I can't take any lying right now." I pleaded to him as I got up to get my robe.

"Why do you think your so unloveable? Why do you think I'm lying about this?" he asked as I put on my robe. He was about to grab me when the bell rang for lunch to be over. "I gotta go." I left him there stunned at what just transpired. I raced down to my classroom trying to avoid any detours.

I was in the classroom maybe two minutes when my next class came in. They were still rowdy from lunch.

"SILENCE. There will be no talking, whispering or any kind of communication. Now James' Law is ..." My classes finished exactly as they should. As soon as they left, i doned on my gloves as I left my room. I did the ritual as I walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. I was in a place that would let me be free. Why do I bother to be here with the.." I was lost in my world when something interrupted me.

"Hermoine, I thought I was to meet you in your classroom for dinner." Severus asked me as he came to stand beside me. I just kept my gaze onto the setting sun, not giving him a glance.

"Hermione please talk to me."

"Why did you say that today?"

"Because I don't know how you can think about yourself like that. Why do you think you can't be in love?" Severus asked me pleadingly. I turned to him and looked him in the eyes. I didn't see anything in there that said anything but the truth.

"It's what I've been told." I bitterly snapped at him not meaning to.

"Whoever told you that should have their head examined. You have an amazing brain, you don't let things bother you lightly. You are kind, and sweet. Your beauty is what drew me to you, but your mind and personality kept me." He said it to me so sincerrly. I looked at him for the first time. I eyes were starting to sting with the unshed tears I had tried to keep hidden.

"You really see me that way?" I asked in a small voice. He chuckled at me as he lent down and lightly put his lips on mine. It was a featherlike kiss, he pulled away before I could respond to it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll leave you alone and won't both..." I cut him off as I lent up, silencing him with my own lips. He was so shocked he didn't respond. Just as I was pulling away, he pulled me back. He must've realised through his shock and wanted to keep it going. It was light kisses until he deepened it. His tongue was exporing my mouth as if trying to map it out.

We stayed that way for awhile until the wind blew around us fiercly.

"Shoot. I have to go into the forrest tonight. Care to join me?" I say as I pull my cloak tighter around me. I feel something heavy set on my shoulders. I turn to see Severus without a cloak on. I look at him strangely as he guides me to the stairs.

"Severus why did you give me your cloak?"

"Because you were cold. Now if this is what it is going to be like in the forest, let's go get you another cloak. Then you can tell me why you have to go into the forest." Severus explained as he walked beside me.

We arrived at my chambers within minutes. I turned and let him in to wait on me.

"Just let me go to my room and get myself a better cloak." I left him in the room to sit while I looked. I found it in no time. I came back out fastening it, when I saw him starring at my Degrees. I came to stand beside him looking at the things I accomplished, that got me no where except well paid.

"You really are amazing, you know that right Hermione?"

"I don't feel like it sometimes and I definitely don't get compliments like that. Thank you. Come on." I turned to go to the door waiting for him. I didn't have to wait long.

We were out in the forest in no time. I forgot to bring my basket. Dang.

"Severus can you transfigure two baskets?" I hopefully asked. He looked at me strangely until he realized what we were doing out here. He turned to a pile of branches. He waved his wand and transfigured two, descent size baskets.

"Now, Hermione, what are we in here for?"

"We're here to collect Devil's moon, silence mushrooms, and to get the Unicorn stuff. Come on, you can get some as well, hence the two baskets." He starred at me. He had the look of pride.

"How do you plan to call the Unicorn while I'm here with you. I'm not the pure aura kind of guy." Severus bitterly said.

"You may not be the pure aura kind of guy, but you have been by a Unicorn and you haven't scared it off yet." Severus starred at me strangely. He didn't understand.

I moved a few feet away from him and closed my eyes. I shown a white light as I transformed. Severus starred at me until I began to walk over to him. He didn't do anything except stare at me. I nudged him and brought him back to reality.

"Hermione you're a Unicorn..."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Review!**


	5. Unicorns and McGonagold

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

I neighed at Severus, who just sat there amazed. In his mind however, was the same story. He kept thinking 'How can something so beautiful, seem so special; like it was his to take care of.' Severus could see three Unicorns, hesitant to come forward. I stepped back from Severus and started to glow the bright blinding light from earlier.

There I stood in my human form. I motioned Severus to move forwards, but he was afraid; afraid that he might scare something so magnificent away, just by the mere presence of himself. I leaned up into the tallest Unicorn's ear and whispered something so quiet that Severus couldn't hear it.

Next thing he knew, the Unicorn I was whispering to came over and nudged him with his head. Severus stood stock still not knowing what to do and then the Unicorn started to lick his hand, trying to be petted.

"Severus pet him," I urged and with that motivation, he began to pet the magical creature.

Severus began to get bold with his strokes. At first it was the head, next the ears, and now the whole body. It was truly amazing to see such a stoic man, captivated by such a magnificent creature.

He stared at me for a while and then finally sprung into action. He began to brush the Unicorn's coat with confidence and ease and I began to hear a sort of purr of satisfaction come from Evon.

While he groomed Evon for hairs, I took out a needle and went over to Lexy and Desmon. They got in line as if in a routine and waited for me to draw blood. These Unicorn's offered to help me, when I told them of my search for a cure to Lycanthropy. They were thrilled that I could possibly end another's suffering for nothing. Their other motivation was that a rogue werewolf had attacked a clan member, which killed her.

They had helped me adapt to my animagus form; I couldn't walk right for a while, until they saw me.

'Huh', in all that thinking, I had gotten all the blood drawn that was needed for my experiments. I then reached into my pocket, only to retrieve some snowballs.

Within an hour Severus had groomed Evon, Lexy, and Desmon and I had successfully collected blood. We gathered everything, said our peace with the pacifist creatures, and walked back to the castle.

We entered the castle only to be greeted by McGonagall. Her face was as wrinkled as the day I met her; her posture was the same along with everything else.

"Just where have you two been?" McGonagall seethed for no good reason; she was usually calm and collective, but right now I couldn't describe what she was.

"We were in the forest collecting ingredients for some of my potions; some for class and some not. Now if you will excuse us, we would like to go and deposit these items that we have acquired," Severus said so silkily, it would have melted me into goo right there and then, if it only hadn't been for McGonagall standing before of us.

"Why were you out there collecting ingredients, Professor Granger?" McGonagall said stiffly, as she turned to me.

'Why did this lady, I thought of as a mentor, suddenly care after three years of having nothing to do with me?'

"Because I offered my services to Severus here. Now please, let us be over with this interrogation and off to store our ingredients," Hermione politely said, but all in reality, she wanted to hiss and scream at her.

I moved around McGonagall and Severus followed me as we passed the doors and headed straight for the dungeons.

Once we had arrived at the lab, he instructed me to a table to deposit my findings. I turned to look at him but he disappeared through a strange door that popped out of nowhere. He came back, but a little different; I couldn't place my finger on it. He stopped right in mid-stride, as if just remembering that I was in his lab.

"Oh Hermione, I forgot for a second; do you want me to walk you to your chambers or you could use the floo in my chambers," Severus asked me, with what looked like undecided eyes.

"I'll use the floo; I don't want people going around and spreading lies about you that aren't true." I said shyly as he led me back to his chambers.

He led me to the fireplace and picked up the pot of floo powder off the mantle. Severus offered it to me, as I reached in to get some powder he grabbed me and pulled me forward.

Before I could protest or scream at him, I was silenced; a pair of very warm and smooth lips belonging to Severus crashed down on top of mine. When I started to get into it respond to him may work better here, he released his hold on me and pushed me toward the fireplace, making me feel as if I had been cheated out of something. Then he kissed me one more time, all while opening my hand and whispering, 'Professor Granger's Chambers.'

Now here I was feeling lonely, cold, and saddened.

What was to come the next day? I don't know, but I think I'd like to find out.

3333333333333333

I'd like to thank Kiwi6498 and Diane for beta-ing my chapters. Read and reveiw people. Love you all my readers.


	6. Happiness, Cruelty & Misunderstangings

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON

333333333333333

"All right class. Today's homework is..." I was abruptly cut off by all the groans and moans as soon as I said homework. "What? You don't want homework," I said in fake astonishment; "too bad."

As I looked at them, I saw that every one of them had a look of absolute gloom planted upon their faces.

"Now, you are to go and have fun to an extent in all of your classes; eat healthy and have a good night's sleep. If no one has any questions you may go now," I announced in an amused voice, as I saw their questionable stares and looks of happiness as they processed everything. There was dead silence until the realizing what I meant, erupted with cheers of approval.

The bell rang that signalled the beginning of lunch.

"Alright class I want you to do the homework I assigned to you; now go," I watched as my whole class quickly scurried out, almost as if I were an evil vampire, trying to drink their blood. When I saw the last of them leave, I headed back into my office to get my things organized; I was going to surprise Severus with showing up for lunch at his office.

I walked out of my office, checked the classroom and headed out the door. I turned back as the door shut and warded it against any intruders. As I descended the stairs to the dungeons, I tried to fix myself so that I was presentable; it really is convenient that my office is only down the hall from his.

I finally reached his door, only to hear something break, followed by the sound of curses. I opened the door and heard all movement cease in the room. I had only opened it a crack, when it was ripped from my hands; there stood Severus, in his normal attire, glaring at me.

I open my mouth to speak, but he stopped me. "What are you doing here?" He asked in such a harsh tone that wiped away my thoughts. "Are you going to speak or just stand there wasting my time? Ugh! Away with you," He barked as he slammed the door straight in my face.

I stood there for a minute longer, replaying everything back in my mind. I begin to walk away, but then I heard a female's voice through the door; I couldn't believe it. The one person I let in after years of isolation reverses everything in the blink of an eye.

I walk briskly back into my classroom and then to my office, only to sit in my chair to face the darkness. I stayed that way until there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I barked at the caller.

A timid little first year opened the door to stare at me in fear, "Professor Granger, we've been sitting out here for twenty minutes."

I look at her without showing any sort of expression. An hour had passed.'Let's get this over with,I need something to do,' I thought.

"Get back into the classroom," I snapped at her, taking my anger out on her. She squeaked and ran into the classroom.

I stood up with a stern look on my face and made my way to the door.

"SILENCE! There will be no talking, goofing around, and there will be attention paid towards me. Now open your books to page 354," I finished and sent a spell to close the door and started the lesson.

The day passed much too slowly for me and for the students, who were very unlucky to get me after the incident. I had so much work to do that I was sure I'd miss some meals and hoped to get my mind off Severus. I was in the middle of my pitiful second years papers, when the door burst open; there was the exact person I didn't want to see at this moment.

"Hermione, why weren't you at my office for dinner? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't miss anymore meals," Severus said and swept into the rooms as if he owned it.

I just plain out ignored him; I didn't care right now.

"Are you going to answer me Hermione?" He sneered as he came to stand beside me taking my quill out of my hand.

I whip my head up to see him peering down at me. "Why should I answer someone who made me believed that he cared?" I sneered as I saw his reaction.

He plainly couldn't remember anything until it dawned on him. I started to walk away, only to be held back by my arm being gripped. I was then whipped around to stare into those black eyes of the one I began to care for.

"Why are you acting this way Hermione?" Severus whispered as he came over and embraced me; I started struggling only to be held tighter. "Tell me what's wrong."

"How about when I went to have lunch with you? You snapped at me, insulted me, and slammed the door in my face," I whispered as he tightened his grip on me once again.

"I'm sorry about that...my sister came to visit and she can get me riled up enough to make me want to kill her; I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Forgive me?" Severus asked as he began to stroke my head and rub my back to get me to relax.

"Fine; I'll forgive you just this once, but don't do it again," I whispered as he pulled me back. I was afraid he was going to turn me away, but next thing I knew, a pair of warm, soft lips covered mine. We had no idea that we were being watched as we continued in our self-indulgence in one another.

3333333333333333

I'd like to thank kiwi6498 and L'Vanna for beta-ing my chapters.


	7. Found Out & Intrusions of the Worst

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. messed up my chapters. Chapter 7 was really chapter 8. It toook a while to get this fixed. Hope you guys are confused.

333333333333333

I woke up and saw it was going to be one of those gloomy days the kind where you just want to stay in bed and relax. Sighing to myself, I knew I didn't have that option

I got up and went about my morning ritual. After I was dressed, it was off to breakfast with Severus.

I was ready to puke as I descended further down the stairs to the dungeons and Severus, trying to escape the awful smell.

I reached his office only to find the smell was stronger here. I looked at the door and knocked. I heard a muffled 'hold on' through the door as I tried not to vomit. Not a second later, Severus swung open the door to me. What he had on almost made me laugh.

He had a pair of swimming nose plugs on, mid arm high gloves and an apron. I was waiting to see 'Kiss the Potion's Master' but I stifled that thought when I saw his expression. "We are not having breakfast in there Severus. I'll die." I said through my sleeve I have up around my nose and mouth. He looks at me and starts to chuckle. He pulls out his wand and waves it a few times and the smell disappears. I move to go inside but he stops me. I look up at him hurt as he closed the door.

"You don't want to go in there. My sister left me a surprise from last night. It took me all night just to get half the stains out." He said as he removed his accessories.

"Why don't you just do whatever spell you did and get rid of it?" I asked inquisitively as we walked up the stairs.

My sister is the female version of the Weasley twins. She placed a spell so the smell would not dissipate for awhile. We made our usual silent walk to anywhere. We made our usual silent walk to the Great Hall.

We arrived at the Great Hall to the usual bustle and chatter which quieted down quickly as our arrival was noticed. It was strange and a bit disconcerting. I wondered what was going on. I didn't understand it. Why were they so quiet now? We got to the table to see the mail already there. I went to take my customary seat next to Severus only to see it occupied.

Vector was sitting in it at the moment. I moved to ask if she would switch with me when Severus whispers to me. "Hermione let's go eat over to the far right." I turned to my right to see two open chairs side by side and at the very end of the table. He let me go first, so I picked the chair next to Sprout giving Severus the chair next to no body. Everyone still had their eyes on us as we sat down.

I didn't see Severus give all the onlookers the evil glare to get them to resume their discussions. I went straight to my paper to start my day. I see in huge letters, _**TEACHER ROMANCE AND HARRY POTTER AND RONALD WEASLEY TO MARRY.**_ I had to do a retake on it to just comprehend that the two ex-best friends were getting married. But I went to look at the rest of the paper to find my name in it.

**_HERMIONE GRANGER AND SEVERUS SNAPE!_** I looked down to find a picture of us kissing. It was the kiss they had shared last night. Someone, somehow got a picture of it. I was scared. That's why they were looking at me like that. I took a chance and looked over to Severus. His face held a furious shade of red as he looked at the photo. She thought he was going to blow up when he leaned over to her.

"Hermione, why don't we just go eat in your office, to discuss this?" He whispered so quietly that I barely heard. I looked over to see him getting up. He pulled out my chair and helped me up. He led me out of the door that we conveniently sat near. We walked back to my office once again in silence. We entered and I just stood there as he went to the sofa and took a seat.

Looking over at me, he patted the seat next to him; I walked over and sat down next to him putting my hands in my lap. I wouldn't meet his gaze for fear of being alone again.

"Hermione, I am not going to leave you alone. Trust me." Severus whispered as he held my hands.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked as he pulled me into his lap. He lightly chuckled as he brought his face closer to mine and placed a small kiss on my mouth. We ended our kiss right after the bell. He let out a huge sigh as we headed towards to door.

"How am I going to control my classes now?" I asked as he put his hand on the doorknob. "Just take more points than usual and assign homework that you won't even glance at. Just keep your cool and don't let anything get to you." He said as he came back over to give me a kiss for good luck. After a light but meaningful peck on the lips, he leaves me to my office.

Two minutes later, I hear voices entering my classroom. I guess it's time I face the piranhas. I opened the door dramatically to find my classroom in disarray. "SILENCE!" I yelled. I could not believe I was able to raise my voice as loudly as I did. They all looked at me and just stared.

"GET OUT YOUR TEXT BOOKS AND LET'S BEGIN THE LESSON. ONE LITTLE PEEP OUT OF ANY OF YOU WILL RESULT IN SO MANY POINTS LOST THAT IF WILL TAKE YOU FIVE YEARS TO GET OUT OF THE NEGATIVES. NOW PAGE 467."

Everyone jumped at my voice and got their books open. Classes went by like that. 50 points from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. And 165 points from my own house, the Gryffindors. My own house turned against me. The thing that really surprised me was that the Slytherin's did nothing. They just listened to my lessons and did the work. This made me weary. I didn't know if they planned something, or Severus had talked to them.

They answered all my questions so I rewarded them the best I can. Every class got up to 80 points each and that's five classes. The time for dinner soon came, I was getting ready to go with Severus when my door was banged open. I was in my office, I could hear voices, male voices. I couldn't apparate out and I couldn't floo since I don't have an floo powder.

I heard them coming toward my door as I locked it. The only place for me to run to was my hidden lab. I raced over, unwarded the door, and ran in to my lab. I waved my wand, closed, and re-warded the door. I looked over at my scrying mirror on the door to see who it was. What I saw shocked me. The two males were…

333333333333333

Thank you to Diane for beta-ing my Chapter 7.


	8. R&H Confrontation and a Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 8. SORRY FOR THE MIX UP. HAD DOWN ON MY ACCOUNT THAT I HAD 8 CHAPTERS OF MY STORY. THANKS TO MY TRUSTY BETA, DIANE. I WAS INFORMED OF THIS PROBLEM AND TRIED TO CORRECT IT. IT TOOK THREE DAYS (I THINK) TO GET IT FIXED AND HOPEFULLY IT COMES OUT RIGHT.**

**3333333333333333**

What gives Ron and Harry the right to barge into my classroom? I was looking at them. They started to go through my drawers and I was getting fed up. When they grabbed the handle of one of my drawers, it hexed them. All of my handles are warded with an anti-theft hex. They only respond to my presence or anybody I allow to touch it. Harry's arm became infested with boils as Ron looked on in horror. These two are supposed to be the fearless auror duo?

I watched as they tried to un-hex Harry's arm. They kept it up until the door to my office was opened again. There stood Severus. Severus' hand tightened on the knob as he searched for something. "Where is Hermione?" Severus asked in a stern voice as he fingered his wand. Ron seeing this action reacted and sent out a stunning spell. Severus blocked it easily.

Spells were thrown across my office until the two intruders were stunned and left on the ground. Severus went over and did a muttered a spell as I watched. He came over to the door where I was looking out of watching the scene unfold in my office. "Hermione. If you're in there, come out. I need to make sure you are okay. The two imbeciles are blind and deaf for the moment so they won't know where the lab is." Severus ended by stepping back, allowing me to exit if I was indeed in here.

I came out to face a relieved Severus. I went over to him and we embraced. He hugged me while his hand played with my curls. "How did they get in?" He asked as I hid my face in.

"They just barged in and started trashing the place. Can you transport them to the hospital wing?" I asked as Severus kept hugging me. He let go and took out his wand again. He waved it a few times and the two left.

"Thank you." I said as I was beginning to fall asleep.

"Hermione come spend the night in my room. That way I know where you are and that you are safe." Severus said as he supported me as he warded my door. When he turned his gaze back to me, I met his eyes. He was honest in his proposal.

"Yes. I would love to stay with you tonight providing that you sleep with me. But there will be no hanky-panky." I said as I headed toward the door.

I could hear him chuckle at what I said. He took my hand and placed it in his arm. That's how we walked.

**3333333333 IN SEVERUS' ROOMS 3333333333333 **

"Hermione just go change in the bathroom and I'll change into my sleeping attire in here." Severus suggested as he went to his closet and retrieved a shirt for me. I gratefully took it from him. I went into the bathroom to see that it wasn't what everyone thought it would be.

Many thought it would be disgusting. Where there should've been yellow, decaying floor stood pearl white tile. The toilet looked as if it was brand new from a store and same goes for the sink. His color scheme was emerald green (No shocker there) and a deep blue like Ravenclaws color.

I shrugged and just started peeling back layers of my clothes. I was there standing in a white lace bra and panties in a man's bathroom, getting ready to stay the night in his bed. I was so nervous, I couldn't explain it. I stood there trying to calm my fears when Severus knocked on the door.

"Hermione, did you change your mind and decide to sleep in the bathroom?" Severus asked in a serious voice for him.

"I'll be out in a minute." I shouted as I hurriedly put on his shirt he gave me. It was a size to big but wasn't as if it made me feel like a circus tent. It was green, typical Slytherin. I took out the pins in my hair letting it cascade down my back. My hair had grown a good eight inches since I started working here. It was now less thick and bushy, but more slick and smooth.

I walked out of the bathroom, honed in on Severus and what his reaction might be. He was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I saw his face go from annoyance to horrified. I felt myself dwindle in confidence.

"Are you trying to kill me? I can't sleep with you when you look like that. How are you expecting me to keep my hands to myself?" He shouted in exasperation. I felt the stress and hurt lift away to the heavens after his outburst. He must have seen me become relaxed since he was heading over to me.

"Come Hermione. Let's just go to bed. And I promise to keep my hands to myself." He swore as he led me over. He drew back the covers and offered for me to get in first. I looked at him expectantly but he urged me to get some rest.

I relented and crawled into his bed. I wound up on the far right of the bed with Severus beside me. I started to fidget trying to find my way to sleep. I always for the life of me have a hard time find the position to lie in.

Severus must have become fed up with me and told me to roll over and face the wall. I did as he asked and I felt his warmth coming up behind me. Severus wrapped his right arm around me and put his left under my head.

For some reason I felt very comfortable. I fell asleep instantly snuggling into Severus, in his bed, in his arms.

**333333333 AT 4 IN THE MORNING 333333333333 **

I awoke to find myself still wrapped up in Severus' arms. He had a calming affect on me. He made me feel at ease, comforted, and understood when around me. Moreover, in his arms I felt safe, secure and hoped this was a start to a long-term relationship. I began to trace his fingers, which were currently draped over my left shoulder with his arms in between my breast.

"Go back to bed Hermione." Severus mumbled as he held my wondering hand. He started to trace his thumb over my hand that somehow lulled me to sleep. I didn't even notice I fell asleep until I woke up cold.

**33333333333333 NEXT MORNING 333333333 **

I awoke to a clanking noise. I sat up wondering where I was until last night hit me. I turned to find Severus, but he was not there for me to find. I heard the clanking again by the doorway. I whipped my head around to see Severus with food.

Ugh. I was so hungry I could have eaten a horse. "How did you sleep my lady?" Severus jokingly asked me as he sat down on the plush bed. He had gotten me French toast with bacon and grits.

"Fairly well but I woke up alone." I answered as he took a bit out of his bacon.

"Well I'd figured since you never ate last night, that I'd go and get you something to eat." Severus mumbled as he dug into his pancakes.

"Severus can I ask you something? Why do you have Ravenclaw blue up in your bathroom. I'd figure you for Slytherin all the way." I asked wearily hoping he wouldn't be mad. Instead of blowing up her began to chuckle.

"My mother was a Ravenclaw, but my upbringing is what led me to Slytherin. Tell you the truth. I always felt that I should have been in Ravenclaw. I was more studious than other Slytherins, more moral and had less conflict except with the Marauders." Severus finished.

"I'm glad you were in Slytherin. You probably wouldn't even be teaching here and we probably never would have gotten together. Plus, green's my favorite color." I said in all seriousness. I'm glad he was picked to be in Slytherin yet saddened. He wouldn't have had to do any spying or go through that much pain if he had been a Ravenclaw.

"That's a first, a Gryffindor who loves the color green. Why exactly?" Severus teasingly asked me.

"I never really considered myself a Gryffindor. I was the only one studying, gained knowledge by listening. I worked hard and I felt equal among the rest of Ravenclaws. I love green for what it represents. Earth, Nature and a handsome Slytherin in my presence."

**333333333333333**

**THANK YOU DIANE FOR BETA-ING MY CHAPTER. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	9. Arguement, Revelation, & The Move

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

33333333333333333

We had not even finished our breakfast when a furious pounding came from Severus' door. Severus looked annoyed while I looked frightened. He stood up in a huff when the pounding continued and grabbed his wand. He went past the door way and out of my line of sight.

I could hear him opening the door. There was muttering going on out there. I couldn't sit here any longer and wait for Severus to come back. I got up and started putting on my pants. I still had on his shirt and I wasn't ever taking it off.

I transfigured a brush and tried to tame the jungle on my head. It took seconds for me to get fed up with my hair. I just waved my wand and my hair began to twist itself in a bun. I walked out the door to the living. Who I found standing there made me want to run and hide.

It was McGonagall and Dumbledore. Severus and Dumbledore were arguing while McGonagall decided to look me over. She must have seen the shirt I was wearing. She jabbed Dumbledore in the ribs to get his attention, motioning toward me. Dumbledore looked at her and turned his eyes towards me.

He cleared his throat and started. "Miss. Granger, Severus, are the both of you in a relationship with each other?"

I couldn't believe he even asked such a question. "With all due respect, why do you think you can ask us such a personal question?" I asked barely holding my anger down.

"Miss. Granger I ask because teacher-relations are strictly forbidden at Hogwarts unless the couple is married. Now you are to stop this relationship or be fired." Dumbledore threatened.

How could such a nice, loving man turn this mean and heartless? I turned my head towards Severus to see him barely controlling his rage too. "Albus, if you are threatening Hermione or me, you will find it doesn't work here. We will leave if you enforce this code." Severus sneered. I looked up at him surprised. He really did want this relationship.

"Now Severus you know you can't leave. I need a Potions Master. Remember you have a debt to repay." Dumbledore told him as he stood still with a glaring McGonagall.

Severus walked over to me. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Hermione. Do you want to stay here? You and me could start our own business preparing potions and such."

I stare up at him before nodding my head enthusiastically.

"Albus. First, You can get another Potions Master. Second, I've repaid my debt while in your service during the war. Thirdly, you are not going to force Hermione and me apart. We are going to leave and start our own business without being held back." He viciously said as he started to lead them to the door.

"We'll be out by Saturday morning. Good-day." Severus said as he showed them the door.

McGonagall lagged behind. She came to stand right by Hermione. "I know how you work, you hussy. He won't stay long." She whispered viciously as ice in my ear.

I just stood there still as a statue. She just insulted me. Why that little -. My thought stopped there as Severus slammed the door. He came back to me and immediately enveloped me in his arms.

"Hogwarts does not matter. You are a Potions Mistress and I'm a Potion's Master. We can spend time working on your cure and go onto more projects if you wish it." Severus said to me. I didn't answer. He knew something was wrong. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just what McGonagall said…" I hesitated finishing my sentence. He pulled my face up to his.

"What did she say?" Severus implored, as I wouldn't meet his eyes. "Please, tell me what she said."

"She said that I was a hussy and that you wouldn't stay with me long." I said as I turned away to go sit on his sofa. I sat there staring into the fire as he came and sat down by me

. "Why would you even take such a comment to heart? You know that is not true." Severus persisted as he held my hand.

I looked up to him and thanked him silently with my eyes. I turned back to the fire to tell him why.

"I dated her nephew a few years ago. I think she was trying to help me get adjusted here. I went out with him once. I didn't want to see him ever again." I said with bitterness that had been kept up to long.

"What happened that made you never want to date McGonagall's nephew again?"

"We were sitting and having dinner when he tried to feel me up. I pushed his hand away. After the fourth time, I got up and left. I never said a word to him. He followed me home that night. He tried to get into my apartment. I told him to leave but he wouldn't. He got mad and slammed me against the wall saying I'd do whatever he wanted. I kneed him in the groin and took my wand out. I told him if he wanted to keep his bits and pieces, he would never come near me again."

"I think McGonagall believes I dumped him. She's been that way since the so called date and everyone else shortly afterward." I finished. I felt something running down my face. I reached up to find a tear. I somehow cried as I was talking and didn't notice it.

I waited for Severus to say something. I turned to see him staring at the fire. "Severus. Please say something." I whispered as I touched his hand.

He was brought out of his thoughts when I touched him. "I'm sorry. What you said reminded me of my Death Eater days. I'm sorry that happened to you. If I ever see the person who did that, I'll personally kill him. Now come, let's talk about other things. Where would you like to go? We can use my own private lab. We could take some time off before continuing on your potion." He said. He had me in his arms making me feel safe and secure.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean where would you like to go after we leave Hogwarts. We can go to Tokyo, Italy, France, or Spain. I own villas in Italy and Spain, with Mansions in Tokyo and France." He explained as he went to the kitchen. I could work in any of those places. I've always dreamed of working in Italy. However, we need space to work. "Do you really mean it?" I yelled to him in the kitchen.

He came back out a moment later with a glass of tea in both hands.

"Yes I mean it. Now where to? We need to get out of here by Friday night." He insisted. He wanted me to make the decision now.

I was overcome with excitement.

"Let's go to France. Villas are too small and should be used for vacations, and we'll need a lot of room to work after being lazy bums. Thank you so much for this Severus. I wouldn't have been able to stop seeing you or having to find a place I could work." I excitedly talked to him as his face broke into a smile.

"Then off to France." Severus exclaimed as he grabbed me toward the fireplace.

333333333333

THANK YOU DIANE FOR BETA-ING MY CHAPTER. REVIEW. REVIEW.


	10. The unexpected comments & Leaving

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER **

"Class I have some news to give you. I am leaving at the end of the week. You will all last see me on Friday. I don't know how long it will take but you will have a new teacher. Now on to the lesson." I instructed. I could see everyone's shocked expressions when I told them the news.

A sixth year raised her hand to me. She was Slytherin. "Yes, Ms. Donahue." I asked as she put her hand down. Everyone was focused on her and me.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked timidly as if I would bite her head off. I smiled at her, which took her off guard completely.

"So you all know, my relationship with you Potion's Master is not permitted here. So me and Professor Snape have decided to leave." I answered as unscathed as I could. "Why can't you stay here?" Asked a boy in Ravenclaw.

"The Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster do not think it 'appropriate' to have a relationship with a co-worker. Now get to your lessons." I persisted. They stared at me for the longest time until the snapped their eyes to their books.

Classes came and the same questions arose. Me and Severus decided to tell everybody that come Saturday we would no longer be working here. We all got mixed reactions from our students. Severus and I both had students wanting us to stay. Although, they supported our decision. More importantly, the whole Slytherin house accepted me and him.

From Monday to Thursday there were meetings held in the Slytherin Commons. I joined Severus there since it was my request of wanting to be there. All the Slytherin's met up in hopes of us staying there. I was sad to disappoint them when we said we were going.

"Professors, why were we called here? Are you planning on staying?" One hopeful fifth year asked. Everyone had hope in their eyes, but it diminished when Severus told them we were still going.

"I've called this meeting in hopes of giving light to Professor Granger's curious mind." He joked in front of everyone. Some started to chuckles, while others stood silent. I stood up to address them.

"First of all, how do you all feel Professor Snape leaving?" I asked at everyone.

All at once people started answering. I couldn't hear anything. "Hold on, hold on. Step forward if you have something to say. " I yelled. Every single one of them stepped forward. I started on the left. "I'm going to miss Professor Snape because he may have had mean comments, but they helped me succeed. " the first one said. "He's like a second father to me." another said. "He's the best teacher and person I know." "He made me feel at ease when I was a First year." "He knew how to get me going with the right comments."

"They may come out as rude but his critisms are compliments or a way to better our selves." Were some of the answers said out of the 200 + population of Slytherin's. My second question was almost out of my mouth, when Severus asked a question I intended on. "Why have you all been so nice to Professor Granger?"

Answers were all over. "She nice." "Fun" "Smart" "Understanding" "Un-bias" were some. I was happy with this until a girl stepped from the back. I thought she was going to let loose on me, but I was wrong.

"Professor Granger. We like you because you bring out the best in Professor Snape. He was gloomy, moody, and easily angered since I was a first year and maybe longer. He had changed this year for some reason. When we found out about your relationship, we all had a meeting of sorts. We all agreed that we were to be on our best behavior around you, since you helped our head of house. Our foster Father. We all had respected you for some time since you began teaching and with the war. However, you gained our loyalty and trust when we saw the change in him. Would you like to know why else we think of you this way?" The brave girl said.

I nodded my head, to choked up to say anything. "You've helped us with many of our problems the past three years. We were leery about going to a Gryffindor teacher and having you be prejudice against us, but you showed yourself to be unbiased and accepting. Many of us came to you with personal problems, especially us girls. When we couldn't talk to Professor Snape, you were the next trust worthy teacher to go to. We've thought of you as our foster Mother as well."

Another girl came to the front.

"We're going to miss you. We're sad to see you go, but if you can only be together outside of Hogwarts then please go. We want both of you to be happy. We have one thing to ask in return. That you invite us to your wedding when you have one, and allow us to contact you if we have any problems."

I blinked back tears as I nodded my head vigorously. Some of the girls came up to hug me as other went to Severus and gave him a handshake. This went on until we switched and the girls got handshakes while boys got my hugs.

I was sad knowing that I would be missed by children who considered me their mother in a way. Severus and I walked to his room. We went immediately to his room and got into bed. Only thing left in the room was the bedding and clothes for tomorrow.

"Hermione did you get your lab completely emptied?" Severus asked as I almost went to bed.

"Yes. As well as everything else. It's sad to leave some place you've known as home for many years." I mumbled as I fell into the world of sleep.

**33333333333333 Next Morning at 6 am 33333333333**

We were heading out the front doors when we saw a horde of students outside. "What are all of you doing here?" I asked in amazement.

"We've come to saw good-bye to the teachers we could trust with anything." A student said. Severus shook hands while I received hugs. This went on until the tower struck 6:30.

"All of you get back to bed. Get some sleep. And thank you for coming." I yelled. They were reluctant yet they left. Me and Severus were alone as the last student filed in.

I turned to see Severus brushing something away. His face was blotchy, giving me the impression he cried a little. I went over and gave him a hug to keep on walking.

"Severus. I know it's sad to go but we must. So you know, after you went to bed I went into your bathroom, cast a silence spell and cried for a good two hours. I love you, Severus Snape."

**3333333333333**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO DIANE FOR BETA-ING MY CHAPTER.**


	11. Home, Sweet Home & BBQ

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

Severus and I arrived at this beautiful mansion. It was a dark, forest green with black accents. There were at least fifty windows on top and who knows how many on bottom. The front door was a dark wood that went up twelve feet high and ten feet wide. It looked absolutely breath taking to me. This was where Severus and me would be working at.

"Severus. This place is grand. Do you spend time here a lot?" I asked as I stared intently at the mansion.

"No, I don't spend time here. I have no fond memories of this place so I choose to forget it exists. Now come along, we will get settled in the mansion." Severus told me as he led me with our arms locked to the front door.

He took out his wand and waved at the door. He then took my right hand and set it on the door handle. The handle glowed a deep green and soon disappeared. I turned to look at Severus, but he just gave me a small smile. I was taken back. He never smiled unless it was something good. "Severus, why did the handle glow when I touched it?" I asked feeling my curiosity spike.

"I gave you access to this place until you die. I figured that since you would be living with me and working with me, you should have access." He simply explained this as he led me into his house. The house was magnificent. It was covered in dust and white sheets over the furniture but I could definitely clean this up quickly.

"Limpie la casa, el piso, los muebles y refleje" I whispered as the place began to take on a life of its own. With in seconds the floors where clean and shinning, walls looked as if it had a fresh coat of paint, furniture was uncovered and returned to it former glory. All in all the entire house looked amazing.

There were green and blue walls throughout the house, with chocolate or midnight black furniture with moving portraits all over. Severus was in amazement by the look on his face. He whirled around to find me smiling at him. He came over to me and kissed me thoroughly.

He was the one to break the kiss. "Hermione what spell did you use to do all this?" He asked me as he went looking around his house. He came back five minutes later. "Let me take you to your room." He came over and offered his arm to me again. I gratefully took it as he led me up the grand staircase. I felt like a princess who just returned to her castle. Severus took me down the first hall and to the third room.

He led me in to find the most gorgeous room I had ever seen in my life. The walls were a rich emerald; the floor had a plush white carpet. In the middle of the room was grand canopy bed. The curtains on the canopy were sheer black with silver trimmings.

"This is your room, Hermione. I hope it is to your liking." He said to me as he came up behind me, enveloping me in his arms.

I hugged him back the best I could. Nevertheless, a question came to mind. "Severus where are you staying at?" I didn't want to put him out.

"I am the door on the right of yours when you exit. This door over here the black one with the keyhole, it leads to my room. So if you needed anything you could just come through here and I'd be at your disposal."

"Severus you know you are a sweet man right?" I asked him as he kissed me on the lips. It felt nice to be held in his grip. "What are we going to eat tonight my handsome Slytherin?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest. He chuckled and let out a sigh.

"What would you like to eat Hermione?" I didn't answer him. I just moved us to the kitchen or what I thought was the way to the kitchen. It took me twenty minutes for us to finally step foot in the kitchen, but that was with Severus who guided us now. I dislodged myself from him and made my way toward the cabinets. I had all of them opened in two minutes. There was nothing in the house to eat.

"We are ordering out." I announced as I went to stand in front of him.

"How exactly to you order out?" Severus asked as he peered at me. I just smiled at him and dug into my pocket. I took out my cell phone. It dialed a special number and left him guessing. "Yes! Can I have two pounds of number 3 with an order of rolls. Thank you." I got off the phone and drug him outside.

"Hold on to me. We are going to apparate to the restaurant I ordered from." I took hold of him and concentrated as we apparated. We arrived in the back of an alley. There were trashcans all along the wall with the ground wet. "Come on, Severus, you'll like it trust me."

We entered the restaurant that was to our left when we exited the alley. When we came in the smell of pork hit me. My mouth was watering just from the smell. I went up to the hostess and told her we came to pick up an order. She came back with a big brown bag. After paying the bill Severus and I left.

He grabbed hold of me and we apparated back on the property of his mansion. I pulled him into the house and ran to the kitchen. I conjured up some plates and had him sit down at the table.

"Now tell me Hermione. What are we going to eat that we had to go out and get it?" Severus asked me as I put my hand into the bag.

"We are going to eat some BBQ. Now get ready to have the best pork of your life."

He looked suspiciously at the food I served him. I was already eating as he poked at it. I was in my own world when I heard him moan. I looked up confused at the sound. I found his face covered in BBQ sauce. He was eating it as if he were a man who just got out of prison.

I couldn't help myself. I just started laughing. I was banging on the table and that must've gotten the attention of Severus. He didn't know what I was laughing at but he wanted to shut me up. I felt his lips on my own. He was kissing me deeply that it left me breathless when he pulled away. I whimpered at the lost of contact and I wanted more.

I got up and straddled his waist. He was confused at what I was doing until I captured his lips. We were getting so carried away that I didn't realize we had moved. I was laying on something soft but my mind couldn't distinguish what it was. I had my hands in his hair and soon they were in his shirt. I was so lost that I was confused when my hands were being held.

"Hermione stop. You don't want to do this right now." Severus whispered into my ear but they barely registered. When my whole world came back, crashing around me I sat on the bed. I couldn't believe I did that.

"You must think low of me now. I'm just going to go to my room and I'll leave tomorrow." I got that out with out crying. I left his room and went to sit in the bedroom he had given me. I wasn't in their long when a knock came from the door. "Come in." came out of my mouth strangled. Severus came in. He came and sat down right beside me. He took one of my hands and held it with his own.

"Hermione. I could never think of you as low. I would have loved to go further but I didn't think you would want to lose your innocence to me. I figured you'd want to be married or at least find an alternative source of virgin blood." He whispered to me as he caressed his thumb over me. I looked up to him with wide eyes. He did find me attractive.

"Now you are going to stay Hermione, and we are going to continue work on your potion." Severus commanded her as he laid her down on the bed. "Sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow." With that said I went off into the realm of fantasy and wishes.

33333333

THANK YOU TO DIANE FOR BETA-ING MY CHAPTER. REVIEW, REVIEW.


	12. Dream Jobs & Understandings

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

It's been a week since me and Severus started our projects at his home. The first few days were wonderful but lately they've gone down hill. I have the urge to just lecture to him as if he was my student, and I know he has the same urge as me. We were still spending time with each other; it just was that we missed teaching.

This morning I was cooking breakfast. Severus had almost burned down his home when he tried it for me. He had insisted on getting a house elf to do the cooking, but I firmly said no. I still am for S.P.E.W., it's just now I see that elves are just brought up as servants. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean they should be treated like trash.

Severus came in and encircled his arms around me as he usually did. He lightly held me, thinking I would leave him any chance I got. I was about to ask him what he wanted to do today when the squall of an owl caught our attention. It was heading straight for the window to our right as it flew magnificently. Severus held out his arm waiting the bird to land on it.

I broke off a piece of bacon with some toast ready to pay the bird for the delivery. As I came near Severus was taking off the letter that was brought with him. I paid the bird and it flew off without squeak of thank you. Severus was reading this letter with such intensity that I thought he was doing his newts.

I would have asked him what was in the letter, but I didn't want to butt in where I'm not wanted. The way his face lit up, I knew it wasn't bad news. I never saw him break into a full fledge smile unless I did something stupid or clumsy, which he called adorable. I went back to check on the eggs, hoping I didn't burn them. Thankfully I didn't.

I began to put our plates on the table when he came to hug me again. He never did that back-to-back. The letter must have had extremely good news for him to do that. "Hermione, do you fell that we are in a rut?" He asked amusedly. I was beginning to think he was trying to break up with me. I readied myself and put the steel wall back up.

"How are you on French culture?" He asked me. I gave him a strange look, which had him smiling even more. "We have been asked to teach at Beauxbaton in France. They are currently looking for professors. They would like an interview with both of us today. Would you like to go?"

I looked up at him in amazement. Another school wanted to hire me. I jumped into his arms asking when we should arrive to the interview. He looked at the paper and told me it was at 11 am.

"Eleven! What time is it now? Eight, so we have enough time to eat and get ready so we're on time." I was up and about, collecting things for my shower. I ran in to the bathroom and immediately began to undress and jumped in. The warm water felt so good on me that I was startled when Severus knocked on the door.

"Hermione. You've been in there for half an hour. Are you going to get out anytime soon?" Severus yelled as he began to open the door. I was shocked. I had stayed under the water, relishing in the heat and relaxation and it's been 30 minutes. I quickly lathered and rinsed everything and jumped out with a towel barely covering me.

Even though it took me only four minutes to get ready, it felt like forever. I came out to the living room to find him sitting patiently in a chair awaiting my entrance. "Sorry I kept you waiting." I whispered as I went to stand next to him. I felt his arms encircle me and I let a sigh of relaxation. I thought he would be mad at me.

"Come let's leave early so we can make a good impression." Severus explained as he pulled me towards the fireplace. I was instructed to take a handful of floo powder as I stepped into the fireplace waiting for him to join me. When I felt his arms go around my waist, I dropped the powder shouting, 'Beauxbatons'.

We came to see Madame Sobeleski standing in front of us. She was a beautiful woman with pure white hair that went to her mid back, had flawless skin, and she appeared to be almost 38-ish. We stepped out of the fireplace and shook hands with her. She showed us to two stuffed chairs sitting in front of her desk.

We sat down in what appeared to be uncomfortable sofas to the eye, but they were anything but. I relaxed immediately as I felt Severus' hand land upon mine. I eyed him until I saw Madame Sobeleski sit in her desk. "Thank you for this opportunity for allowing us to apply for the positions." Severus told her as he kept his face blank and emotionless. I nodded my head in confirmation.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. To have two former Hogwarts teachers apply for the position is amazing. I've heard of quite a few of your reputations around Hogwarts." Sobeleski explained. I wasn't relaxed anymore; I was worried that she would throw us out for being in a relationship, as did Dumbledore.

"If I may ask? What are some of the things you heard about us?" I asked wanting to know if Dumbledore black listed them from any schools.

"Only what students tell me. I have a nephew over in Hogwarts. He told me that you are both fair teachers, your teaching technique is exceptional, loved by most of the class, but what I wasn't told is why you quit?" She asked. She had gotten that much out of her nephew. He must've not been a Gryffindor to say all that wonderful stuff about us.

"We quit because we developed a relationship at Hogwarts. We were told if we didn't stop seeing each other, we would be fired. That's not going to be a problem here if we are still seeing each other?" I asked. She didn't respond except smiling as if she was a wolf about to eat a chicken.

"Why would I be against your being together? Come here you two." Sobeleski instructed us as she went over to the fireplace. She grabbed a photo off the mantle and handed it to me. It was a picture of another man and some children.

"Is this your husband?" Severus asked as he was looking over my shoulder.

"Yes, it is. His name is Alexander Sobeleski. I'm going to tell you something. I've been headmistress for thirty years. I know I may not look it but I'm 64 years old." When she told me this, I was surprised. She was 64 and had the body of a 38 year old. "I've been married to Alexander for 35 years. We met here and had our relationship in secret. The former headmaster knew of our relationship and didn't exactly agree with it, but he let us to continue our relationship. He told us that we were to remain in secret until our wedding, if there was going to be one." She finished as she gazed lovingly at her photo.

"These are our children. Katie, Lexus, Izaya and Kelm. We had them all when I was the Headmistress and Alexander was the Potions Master. Okay now on to why you are here." She said suddenly out of the blue as she went to sit down again except this time she sat in a sofa.

"Come now, sit. Tea?" She asked as cups, sugar, honey and a teapot appeared. We nodded our heads. As we began to drink, she started. "Now reason for why I owled you. My husband and I plan to retire with in a month. School has not started yet so, if you accept, we can get you started on your new jobs." She told us as she reached for the sugar.

"What would our jobs ultimately be, Madame Sobeleski?" I asked wondering what jobs we would get. She looked up at Severus and me with amusement in her eyes.

"It's Artemis, my sweet. Your job, Hermione it's okay if I call you Hermione is it?" I give her a nod to tell her to go on. "Hermione, since we have a small number of students that attend you would be the Arthimancy Teacher, Charms Teacher or Potion's Mistress. And you Severus, is it okay if I call you that?" She asked again obviously not wanting to offend one of us. Severus gives her a small smile and tells her to go on. "Severus you would be Potion's Master, Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, or you could be the Headmaster here." I dropped my mouth. Severus could be what he already was, his dream job or Headmaster. I looked over to him smiling and he's just as shocked as I am.

He looks as if he was flabbergasted. He quickly pulled himself together and schooled his face. "You are telling me that I could have either my old job, dream job, or have the Headmaster position. One question why?"

"Severus. How long have you worked at Hogwarts?" Artemis asked him. "Too long, almost 23 years." He answered almost ashamed at how long he worked there.

"You are one of the longest tenured potions professors there and your safety percentage is phenomenal. In addition, you know how to gain attention and keep it. You are one of the only people who can take this job and do one of the best jobs ever. That is you Severus." She turns to me and starts again. "Hermione, now to you. You've have had a fantastic career at Hogwarts. Top of your class, I won't even bring in the final fight because it would have annoyed me to the bone to have people remind me of that. You got all three of your degrees in a summer each and started teaching right out of Hogwarts. Now will you both accept a position that I've granted or will you just shove it in my face? Having me trying to find someone remotely competent for the job." She told us. She knew how to get people to be guilty but I was going to accept already. I looked over to Severus and saw him smile.

I smiled back reassuringly and gave him a nod of approval. He turned back and told her, "We accept." Artemis' face was ecstatic and she leapt up and did a dance. "Sorry. I'm just so happy I got you both to accept. Now what jobs will you take?" She asked.

"I'll take the position of Headmaster." Severus told me leaving the position of Potions open. I smiled at him and told Artemis I would accept the Potion's Mistress position.

"Now that we have you on staff now. Why don't we go down the dinning hall and greet professor's you will be working over. Will you both be able to start immediately so we can get you started and provide you with chambers. Connected of course." She winked at us and directed us to follow her.

Severus was now the Headmaster and I, the new Potion's Mistress. Better yet, we can be together without people objecting. Life was good at the moment, but I could tell it wouldn't last long.

_**3333333333333**_

_**Thank you Diane for beta-ing my chapter. Sorry for the delay on the chapter. Hope you guys give me reviews. I'm kind of running low on ideas, so any you can provide will be greatly appreciated. **_


	13. Dinner & Rooms

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

3333333333333333

Severus and I were following Artemis as she led us down about six staircases, two hallways until we met up with an open pair of high, wooden doors. We could hear laugher and talking streaming from the room. We walked and silence fell upon the room. It felt strange to have this happen, but I was growing used to it.

I chanced a look at Severus, only to find his face completely blank. I was brought out of my musing as Artemis waved her hand to two chairs on the left side of her own chair. We went to our seats and waited for her to introduce us.

"Everyone. I would like to introduce to Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. They have accepted to the positions I presented to them. Severus will be the new Headmaster since he has most experience and Hermione will be the new Potion's Mistress. I know what you are thinking. What is happening here? Alexander and I have decided to retire this year. Now that we have found suitable replacement we will retire after the Sorting feast." Artemis explained. She waited a minute for any objections and when sensing none she sat back down.

She turned to us and began to talk. "Hermione, Severus I would like to you to meet my husband of some 30-odd years. Alexander." We each said a little greeting and delve into our food. She introduced us to all the  
faculty that was present, after we exchanged greetings with everyone a lovely dinner appeared on the table. I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked up and found no one but when I turned to my right, I found a man starring at me. When my eyes met his, he still wouldn't look away. I was really getting freaked out here.

I turned away and started talking to Severus. "Severus, that man over there is staring at me. It's really starting to unnerve me." I whisper to him not wanting to cause undue attention to us. He nodded ever so slightly and kept his head in the same position as it had been. After two minutes, he lifted his head, looked around, and found the man who was staring at Hermione.

Severus gave him that evil glare he would use to send students running in fear. He put one hand down to clasp my hand next to him and give it a squeeze. It was his subtle way of saying don't worry. I went back to eating while Severus kept my hand.

About an hour later and pleasantries exchanged, Artemis took Severus and I to our rooms in Beauxbatons. They weren't far from the dining room but far enough to where no one could hear us. I was shown to my room first. Artemis pointed her wand at the door and it began to glow. I put my hand on the doorknob and it opened automatically.

"I made it to where your room will only open for you and you only. Same will be with you, Severus." Artemis instructs me to open the door to my new bedroom. As soon as I opened it, I was amazed. The room was fabulous. There was a queen size canopy bed in the right corner of the room. It was decorated with black sheets, pillowcases and a deep blue comforter. There were black curtains being held back to the post of the bed.

The was a midnight black dresser, armoire, and black nightstand all lined with blue trimming. The carpet was a deep blue, almost identical to the comforter on my bed. Across from the bed was a black fireplace and a lovely window next to the bed. The walls were decorated as well as the deep blue comforter.

I was so consumed in my new room that I didn't notice Artemis and Severus had left. I was starring out the window when I heard a door open. I turned with my wand out, only to stare at Artemis and Severus. After figuring it was them, I took my arm away and inserted it in its holder on my hip.

"Where did you two go?" I ask as I crossed the room to stand in front of them.

"I went to show Severus his rooms while you were occupied by your room. Now this is your door to Severus' rooms and Severus that is your door to Hermione's rooms. I can trust if any thing goes on in here, that you will be sure to put up the proper wards." She asked slightly hinting as if we might do something that would take our relationship to the next level. I don't know if I started blushing but I felt as though I was overheated.

"Alright. Settle in and tomorrow we will begin your orientation." Artemis instructed us as she pulled out of the room leaving Severus and I in the room alone. I start to clear my throat out of nervous anxiety wondering what was going to happen. "Well I guess I'll go to bed." I announced as I went over to the dresser actually find a nightdress.

"Amazing, now where's the bathroom?" I whispered as I still noticed Severus still in the room, on my bed. I notice that there is yet another door. I went over to open it to find an equally extravagant bathroom. I started peeling off my clothes as the door closed. Within two minutes, I was in the bedroom again to find Severus asleep on my bed.

He looked adorable. I didn't have the heart to wake him up, so I just blew out the lights and climbed into bed. When I laid down, I felt two arms encircle me. "I thought you were asleep, you fake." I whispered teasingly at him. He just chuckled and told me to sleep. I laid back down only to end up with the best sleep ever.

3333333333333

Thank you to Diane for Beta-ing my chapter.

Readers, I'm sorry to announce that my beta has to stop beta-ing for a while due to health problems. I will update frequently as I always have, but with a new beta of Diane's choosing. So Diane get better soon. Much Love.


	14. Tour, Getting hit on and an anouncement

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**3333333333333**

I woke up to find myself in my new room, coiled around a warm body. Immediately I panicked until I realized that Severus had fallen asleep with me. I looked up to find him looking at me with an amused grin. "You forgot I was here, didn't you?" He asked me as he removed a piece of hair out of my face.

"No, not really. How'd you sleep?" I asked trying to sound truthful but I came out as nothing but a liar. I buried my head in his chest as he chuckled once again. I must be getting good at making him laugh or I'm going insane. I felt him smoothing my hair as I breathed in his scent. He had that smell of vanilla and sandlewood.

"I slept pretty good actually. I think that you help me relax and in return I get a good night's sleep." He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver all over. "How about you? How did you fare sleep wise?" I was asked as I nearly drifted to sleep again.

"I think we should spend more nights like this." I said groggily. "Why is that my dear?" He asked as he kept matting my hair. "Well, my dear Potion's Master, it is that if we both feel this rejuvenated after one night, think of what we'll be like after a week's rest or more." I whispered. I felt a pressure in my bladder telling me that I had to relieve myself. I snapped up and untangled myself from him and ran to the bathroom.

**333333 Three Minutes Later 33333**

"Hermione are you okay?" Severus asked me in a concerned voice. I felt bad for making him worry like that. "Sorry about that. I just had to go." I didn't want to go into detail on what I did and thankfully he didn't persist. "I'm going to go back to my room and take a shower. I recommend you do as well." He yelled as he went through the door.

I cracked the door and yell at him. "Are you saying I stink?" "No, but it would make a good impression and gain respect if we were groomed properly." He yelled from his room as I heard him going through his drawers. I just closed the door and went back and started the water. When the water got to almost a scolding temperature, I jumped in letting it hit my back.

I was out in less than twenty minutes and I immediately started on drying myself. I am the type of person to get dressed in a hurry and not care. When I was putting the last touches on the door was knocked on. I left to see who it, only to come face to face with Artemis. I gave her a smile and a warm greeting as Severus came out of his room.

"Now that we are all here, why don't we do the grand tour." Artemis said as she began to walk down the halls. Alright now you guys now that there are no 'houses' here like Hogwarts has." When she received nods from us she continued. "Frankly we had no good names for houses. So what we did we separate first years with first years and so on. Hermione since you will be taking my husbands place you are the new head of Fifth years."

"So I will be in charge of all fifth years and Severus will be in charge of everyone together." I asked as we descended on the stairs. "Yes. Now this hall is the oldest hall in Beau…." That's how the whole day went with Artemis showing us where everything is and history. Not all that exicting.

I was checking out my classroom while Severus went and looked at his new office. I was cleaning everything I thought dirty. I back up looking at the place only to fall. I felt two arms encircle my waist and set me straight. "You should be really careful, Hermione. You could break you neck or something worse." I never heard this person before and somehow this person knows my name.

I tensed and wrestled out of the person's arm to come face to face with the man who kept starring at me at our welcoming dinner. "Yes, thank you. If you don't mind me asking, who are you and why are you here?" I asked with hostility in my voice. I backed away to my desk never turning my back on him.

"My name is Mark Mellor. I teach herbology here. I wanted to come welcome you personally, Hermione. It's okay that I call you Hermione right?" He asked as he neared me again. "It's fine but could you not come closer. I have a potion spill with glass over here. So stay where you are." I lied but he didn't know that.

"Hermione would you like to have dinner with me sometime this week or anytime you want?" He asked flashing a stalker smile. I give him a small smile about to turn him down when someone clearing their throat echoed in the room. I look up to find Severus there watching us. I never felt so relieved before when I saw him starring Mark Mellor down.

"Is there something going on here?" He asked in a calm silky voice meaning disaster, but Mark wasn't up to speed on Severus 101.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was asking Hermione here a question and I was waiting for the answer." He said to Severus all snooty like and turned to me with hopeful eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Mellow, but I am currently in a relationship right now. So the answer is no." I reply as nicely as I could but I could see anger rising in his eyes.

"Oh. Well, who is the lucky man so I may congratulate him on what a fine catch he has?" He asked faking sincerity to where Hermione could hear and see it. She wasn't going to tell him but Severus obviously had other plans.

"Mr. Mellow she is in a relationship with me. So I would appreciate it if you stop making advances toward my fiance." Severus sneered as he went over to me. I was shocked at the revelation that just spilled out of his mouth. I turned to look at him and only coming out of my trance when the door was slammed.

"Severus did you mean what you said about me being your … never mind." I said as I turned to walk to the door so we could go get lunch. I was stopped before I even took my first step. I could feel warm breath cascading down my neck as Severus lent over to my ear. "So you know that is what I want us to be and even more. Would you like the ring I have in my pocket I have had since the fourth day of us at my mansion." he whispered to me as I felt myself swell up with love and astonishment.

I turned around and stared at him as he stayed in the exact same position he had been in. "You really mean it. You want to marry me some day?" I asked hopefully wondering if it was a joke. There were no words exchanged except for a deep, smouldering kiss. We were getting into it when a timer went off. Severus ended the kiss causing me to whimper from the loss. He began to chuckle at me as I went to find his lips again. I was stopped in my search by two fingers on my lips. I open my eyes to see amusement in his eyes.

"Hermione an alarm went off. Did you have a potion on or something?" With him saying that I snapped out of my world and ran to my lab. There was my cauldron beginning to boil over. I ran over, turned off the fire and in the process burned my hand. All that was heard in the room was me hissing. I was trying to block the pain and it must've worked. I couldn't feel any pain anymore.

I opened my eyes to find Severus there with his wand pressed to my skin. He was somehow cooling my hand. Before I could form a question he left me to go to my store room. He came back with some burn salve I had brewed not even two days ago.

"Hermione why did you run in here like that without protection?" He asked as he patted down my hand with enough salve to rid me of any burns or scars. "I was in fright with Mellor and then you asking me to be your wife had me excited. I was just everywhere yet nowhere." I whispered as I was beginning to feel sleepy.

I don't remember much except something heavy and cold sliding up my left ring finger.

**3333333333333333333**

I woke up to find myself in my bed with an arm curled around me. I smelled the scent of sandlewood and vanilla. It told me it was Severus. I tightened my hand around his own as she began to fall asleep yet again.

**55555555 Change in P.O.V. (Third person) 5555555555**

Meanwhile at Artemis' office

"Artemis did you know that the two you just hired seem to be having a row. They were jus screaming at each other not to long ago. I think you should reconsider the headmaster job to Snape if that is the way he'll act." Mellor exclaimed as he made up these fantastic ideas to get Severus out so he can get with Hermione.

"I'll look into it right now, Mark." Artemis said as she got up from her desk to go investigate it as she led Mark out the door. Everything was going to Mark's plan and nothing could stop it.

**33333333333333333333**

**Review. Help me reach my goal to 120 reviews. Please.**


	15. The 'Talk' and Attacked

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**3333333333333333**

There was a heavy pounding ringing throughout my room as Severus and I were lying down on my bed. I had been starring at him for the longest time, watching as his face became younger before my eyes. I had his face almost memorized when he woke up to the pounding. "Ugh. Who would be knocking like that with people sleeping?" Severus mumbled as he stretched like a cat.

"Now, Now little kitty. They didn't know we would be taking a cat nap." I teased as she got up from the bed. I was standing up when I was pulled back into the bed. Two arms were on the sides of my head as he was straddling on my stomach. "Pfff. Severus get up I need to go and see who that is." I groaned as he began to kiss my neck.

"Not yet my dear. They interrupted us so they can wait." He whispered in my ear as he kept kissing and sucking on my neck. I was starting to get into it when someone began to yell. "Hermione if you can hear me open up right now." A muffled voice said through the door. That is what drove me to push Severus off of me as I ran to the door.

I was out of breath by the time she opened the door to find Artemis. Severus came running out later and grabbed me from behind not noticing Artemis there. He was about to suck on my neck again when a hand covered the spot and another raised his head. "Severus we have company." I told him as she was still looking at Artemis.

Severus backed up and allowed Artemis the chance to come in. "Artemis do come in." I told her as she opened the door even more for her to come in. Artemis took the chance and came in and waited to be seated by the two. When the pointed to a chair she took refuge on it and prepared herself for the intervention.

"Severus, Hermione I want you to be completely honest with me. Can you do that?" Artemis asked as she eyed Severus with caution. When we both nodded our heads she began. "I have been informed that you two have had a terrible row. I was told you two had it in public and informed me that maybe I had made the wrong decision about hiring you two. I don't want to be prying but I have to make sure that we are all friendly toward each other." Artemis said with a strong voice. She had a voice of hopefulness.

I could see Severus' eye twitched. "Now who told you we had a row. We had nothing of the sort. We have been sleeping in here for a good hour when you came and barged your nose in out business." He viciously voiced and I could see him barely controlling his anger.

"I was informed by one of our staff members. He told me that you guys were fighting and suggested I come and check on it." Artemis said nothing in her voice saying she was scared but her body language told a different story.

"Did it happen to be the herbologist you have for a professor." When Severus received no answer he knew he was right. He was going to continue but I stopped him. "If this is the Mellor guy who told you this then I must tell you that you were told wrong. He tried to hit on me today. Severus came in and told him that we were together and I could tell that Mark was mad. He just left and we just went to our room and slept." I finished as I noticed her shoulders tense.

"Thank you for telling me your side of the story. I will deal with the informant and they will be punished accordingly. Sorry I disturbed you." Artemis spoke as she got up and left the couple to simmer.

**33333333333333333**

**5555555 Change of P.O.V. (Third person). 55555555555**

"Mark you lied to me. You know I could have you dismissed for this." Artemis said in a calm voice. Mark didn't look like he was affected but it was different on the inside. He was shaking with fright, anger, and revenge. He was planning out the perfect revenge when she interrupted his thoughts.

"Mark are you even listening?" She asked him annoyance clearly in her voice. He nodded his head as she dismissed them. He walked out of the room and headed to his own room seeking out the proper tools to complete what was raging through his mind.

**33333333333333333**

**555555555555 Change of P.O.V. (Hermione's)**

"Hermione I need to go check on something in the lab. I'll be back in a few minutes." Severus yelled out as he walked out of the room. I could barely hear it with the water in my ears. I was currently in the middle of my shower when I heard my bathroom door open. "Severus, I thought you would be gone longer than that." I yelled out only to receive no answer.

I moved the shower curtain out of the way to find no one there in the room. I finished my shower and came out in my deep blue towel. "Severus." I called out only to be met with silence. I was about to walk out the door when I was grabbed from behind. Something was covering my mouth to where you would on hear muffling. I was struggling for the life of me. I was kicking, punching and wiggling but that seemed to have the reaction I didn't want.

Something hard was poking into the middle of my back and I felt violated for some reason. I struggled with renewed vigor and I somehow got out of whatever had a hold on me and ran to the living room.I was almost to the door when I was grabbed by the foot. I was kicking wildly until I felt the grip loosen. I finally made it to the door and swung it open. I fled down the hall in nothing but a towel around myself.

I ran for my life all the way to the Great Hall. There were lights down there and I could hear voices, so that means that there are people there that could help me. I could hear the sound of heavy breathing as I made my way into the hall. I ran into to see five professors I have yet to know and Artemis with her husband and Severus.

I ran straight for Severus and cowered behind him. Everyone's eyes were on me and I was starting to feel self-conscious. "Hermione what are you doing here in your towel?" Severus asked as he took off his frock coat and put it around my shoulders. I was shivering like crazy and I kept looking around me.

"I was attacked in my bathroom. Someone tried to tackle me and followed me out. I couldn't see them but I felt them and everything. Severus you have to believe me." I pleaded with him with my eyes that were ready to leak tears down my face. His hands went to the side of my face and kissed me on my forehead.

"Don't worry I believe you. Now I want you to stay here with Artemis while I and someone else go check out your chambers." He told me as he handed me to Artemis. Alexander followed Severus to help with the search as Artemis sat me down and started to dry me with a spell.

**333333333333333333**

**55555555 Change in P.O.V. (Third) 555555555555**

Severus and Alexander raced to the chambers is which Hermione and Severus shared. They came to the door to find it left open and with the light flowing out of the room. The stealthily made their way into the room to be met with destruction. Books were tossed everywhere, as well as the sofa turned over. The room had was basically in a state in which a tornado had more than likely come through.

They walked everywhere and they could find no one. Alexander had a bright idea and cast a blizzard spell. It chilled the air so much that they could see their breaths. It was a good tactic to find a invisible person but yet again they came up empty handed. Severus decided then and there that Hermione would stay with him in his own room and lock up this one for good.

He wasn't going to let her get harmed again.

**333333333333**

**Review. Review. You guys were fantastic in getting me to my goal. Help me achieve this next goal of 140 reviews. Knowing that people read it and give me reviews on how good I write or the story keep me motivated in writing.**


	16. Aftermath, The Getaway and Guests

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**OKAY! OKAY! I'LL GIVE UP ON ALL OF YOU GIVING ME REVIEWS. I'LL JUST UPDATE WHEN I GET A CHAPTER COMPLETED OR IF MY NEW BETA GETS IT DONE. I WILL NO LONGER HOLD STORIES HOSTAGE JUST TO SEE WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF CHAPTERS OR MY STORY. NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

**33333333333**

**555555 THIRD PERSON P.O.V. 5555555555**

Severus came back to the hall to find Hermione dry and being consoled by Artemis. He came over to her form and enveloped her in a hug and turned to Artemis. "Artemis, I request a new room for both Hermione and I. I don't care where it is at but I want the room right now or we leave." Severus demanded of Artemis in front of everybody and was serious in his decision.

"I had already planned on giving you new rooms when you went to investigate. I have a house elf setting them up right now, so please hold on a moment and I will have Alexander go check on it." She told him trying to calm him down. "Come with me to my office for us to discuss this." Artemis suggested and Severus conceded as he took Hermione.

**333333 In Artemis' office 3333333**

"Alright. You will be in my old chambers. Alexander and I had moved out of them a week ago and planned on giving them to you within a few days. Now they are connected in here and through a portrait down the fifth years since Hermione will be head of them. Come so I can show where they are at." Artemis explained to him as she showed him a back door of the office.

They stepped through to be met with blue, green and black décor within the room. The layout was exactly like Hermione's except a little bit bigger and different location. "Where's the bedroom so I can put her down?" Severus whispered not wanting to startle Hermione. Hermione had gone into her own little world and had a death grip on Severus' arm.

"I don't usually condone teachers sharing quarters but this is a special case. Remember you must not let this affect your relationship at work. Now please put her down so I can talk to you." Artemis whispered not wanting to disturb Hermione as well. When Severus attempted to set his arm free she held it in a tighter vice grip.

"Just tell me now. I can't leave her right now." Severus told her as he waited for what she was going to say. "I am having the grounds patrolled right now. I will come check on you two soon. Comfort her Severus. She seems very fragile." Artemis told him as she exited the room. Severus turned back to her and laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her as he began to drift off to sleep.

**3333333333333333333**

**555555555 Hermione's P.O.V. 3333333333**

'I don't feel safe anymore with out Severus around me. Yet I feel suffocated with him near me. He hasn't left me alone in so long. Even in the bathroom. He'll ask me if I'm okay about five times until I come out. '

I made my way to the Great Hall accompanied by Severus still. We were sitting down to eat when Artemis came over to see us. "Guess what Hermione, Severus?" She asked us as she sat down next to her husband. "What is it, Artemis?" I ask her wanting to know what it could possibly be. "We found the extra teachers we needed. All 12 of them." She told us. I was calculating in my head that she only needed 1 new teachers besides Severus and I. "Artemis how can you have hired nine extra professors when you only needed one more?" I asked wanting to know how and why she did this.

"Simple. You and Severus must have been an extreme big hit to have 189 students register while already attending Hogwarts. So naturally that would mean for me to send for more professors." She explained to me and Severus who just sat there shocked. 189 students left Hogwarts to come and finish their schooling with us. I look over to Severus to see him smiling one of those pure, heartfelt smile.

**33333333333**

It's been three days since the news of Hogwarts students coming to Beauxbatons. I was starting to feel cabin fever and I'm sure Severus was too. I would blow up at him for no reason, this happened twice and I didn't want it to happen again.

Severus just came into the room with a little smirk to him as he sat himself next to me. "How would you feel to get out of this school and go to my mansion. We can have a nice day there and a romantic dinner. Just eh two of us, what do you think?" Severus asked me with somewhat hopeful eyes starring down at me.

I smiled at him. It would be great to get away from people and just spend time to ourselves. "Sure as long as you don't worry about where I go at the mansion. I've been feeling suffocated. " I answered him as I silently hoped he would go for it. I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't happy about it but he turned towards me and began to talk. "Fine, but only on my premises. No where else."

I nodded excitedly at him as he told me to get dressed. He also told me to make an overnight bag since we would stay the night.

**3333333333333333**

We arrived at the mansion to see it the way we left it. "So what do you want to do while I make dinner?" Severus asked her as he made his way to dinner. "Can you even make dinner, Severus?" I yelled out waiting for him to give me the evil glare. I was disappointed when all I got was a playful little smirk.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready okay so go to the Library so I can make dinner to 'woo' you over some more." I chuckled as he said this and left to the library. I wasn't there for maybe two minutes when the floo shot up and two bodies came flying through the fire.

"Severus we're here for our weekly lunch." Lucius yelled as he and Draco both knocked the soot off of them. They didn't realized I was there until I cleared my throat. They looked up with startled eyes at me. "What are you doing here Granger? Where is Severus?" Draco suspiciously asked as he eyed the room and then me.

"Severus invited me to spend the day with him here in his home. He must have forgotten you and your father were coming for lunch. I'll go get him for you." I told them in one breath and out the door before the next was even started.

I briskly walked to the kitchen to see him hunched over a pot. He was concentrating so hard I felt as if I had disturbed him in the middle of brewing a potion. He looked so handsome. He had his hair tied back in one of the colonial type hard styles. I cleared my throat yet again and he whipped his head towards me in a matter of seconds. "What are you in need of Hermione?" He asked me as he came out of his trance.

"You have two guests who arrived via floo. Draco and Lucius have come for their 'weekly lunch' with you or so the said." I told him as I recounted the exact words. His face went in a zone of the 'can't-believe-I-forgot-that'. He took the tie out of his hair and came up to right beside me. "I forgot they were coming for their lunch. Would it be okay if they joined us and we have dinner by ourselves?" He asked with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go have lunch and maybe I can get on their good side or come to an equal understanding." I told him cheerily as we walked down the hall to meet the men in the library.

We came in to find them still standing up in their positions I left them in. "Lucius, Draco sorry for my brain lapse. I forgot about our weekly lunch for a minute. Would you like to join me and Hermione. There's plenty of food so don't feel the noble need to deny my cooking." He told them with a little cheer in his tone.

They took on looks of astonishment. I'm guessing they had never heard him talk of that way. They nodded their head silently and we set off to the dinning room. I slowed my walk as I came to stand right beside Lucius Malfoy himself. "How are you doing Mr. Malfoy?" I asked with politeness as I could.

He looked at me astonished as well. He schooled his features and took on a bored look. "Very well and how might you be Ms. Granger?" He asked with politeness and not snootiness. "Quiet well. And how are you doing since the last time I saw you Draco?"

Draco had the same astonished look as well and it was starting to get on my nerves. "You called me Draco." he said simply as if I asked if the sun was out. "Yes, is that okay. We did go to school together, and I think Malfoy is immature. So is it all right if I call you Draco or would you prefer Malfoy?" I asked in a sweet voice. I didn't notice the smile on Severus' face as he listened intently on the conversation.

"I think Draco would be fine Hermione." I gave him a smile and turned to Mr. Malfoy. "Ms. Granger I would appreciate it if you would call me Lucius as well. I think anybody who is close to Severus as you are can call me by my name." He told me as I began to blush as I watched Severus watching me.

We eventually made it to the Dining room and sat down to one of Severus' concoctions. It wasn't half bad as I would expect. Half way through the meal was when Severus and I discussed our new positions at Beauxbatons.

"Severus, you are really Headmaster. Wonderful no more prejudice to us Slytherin. And congratulations Ms. Granger for the Potions Mistress position. Draco don't you have something to say?" Lucius asked in a light voice as he went for his glass.

"Lucius please call me Hermione. If I can call you Lucius, you call me Hermione." I told him. I was actually having fun with my ex-enemy and his father. Draco cleared his throat as he raised his glass. "I have been offered a Charms position and I have accepted. So Headmaster what are some of the rules at your school?" Draco chuckled as he saw Severus' face as well as I did.

"Will I never get rid of you Draco? Welcome to Beauxbatons. When are you arriving?" Severus asked with even more cheerfulness in his voice. Draco just grinned at his Godfather's amusement and answered him. "I start in two days. So that means I will be seeing both of you everyday."

"So what plans does my best friend have in the near future, besides the obvious?" Lucius asked Severus eyeing him slightly. Severus turned towards me and gave me the look. I nodded my head and told him it was okay. He turned back to Lucius to start. "Well besides school, Hermione and I have planned to get married. I would love to have it sometime during Christmas break." Severus told them as he finished with giving Hermione an inquisitive look.

"What! Do you mean that you, Severus Snape, are getting married?" Lucius told us in an astonished voice and by the look on Draco's face he was at the same level of astonishment. Draco just kept looking from Severus to me and it was getting unnerving. Draco suddenly bolted out of his chair and ran around the table to my side.

I was lifted into the air and twirled around several times. I heard a round of chuckling as I was twirled. I was beginning to become dizzy as he set me down. He gave me another hug and a kiss on the check and kept his right arm around my shoulders. "Anybody who can make Severus settle down and puts a bounce in his step is automatically Malfoy in my eyes." Draco declared as he left me standing only to be brought up in another hold.

"Thank you my dear. I though he would never find anybody to make his life happy." Lucius whispered in my ear as he gave me a giant hug. He pulled away and began to talk again so everybody can talk. "Severus she is your equal in almost everyway so you have mine and Draco's blessings in the marriage.

We expect an invitation to the lovely nuptials. Understood?" Lucius silkily told them as he raised a glass in toast.

"Of course my friend. How would I not invite my best friend of what twenty-nine years and his son, my godson, to my only weapon." Severus told them in a cheerful voice. He must have been happy to have his closest family consent to marry me. "So the wedding will be somewhere in the Christmas Holidays this year?" Draco asked us as we began to sit down once again.

"Yes. Hermione is it all right with you if we have the wedding then?" Severus asked me as if trying to persuade me to do it. I just looked at him gently and smiled. "Yes I think it would be the best time to do it. But lets make it the last day before the students leave. We are having some of our old students coming to Beauxbatons. And we did promise them that we would have them there and I really want them there. Especially since I have no one to invite, and I want our wedding to be filled with people who care about us." I finished as I cut up my chicken. I just noticed that we were having chicken.

"Hermione. What about your two frie-" Draco begun but was stopped with something that made a thump. I looked up to find Severus giving Draco the evil glare that were reserved for his most annoying and useless students. "Let us just finish lunch." Severus put simply for me and I gave him a thankful glance.

**333333**

**Review! goal - 155 reviews**


	17. Inquistion, Incident, & Taken

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU, WHO HAVE CONTINUED TO SEND REVIEWS. BLESS YOU ALL.**

**3333333333333333**

Severus, Draco, Lucius and I had a pleasant afternoon together. We discussed what the wedding would be like, Severus explained what Beauxbatons was like. While him and Draco discussed, Lucius asked if I would mind to take a walk with him. I gave him a nod and went out the door leaving my fiance with his godson. We walked down the hall and out to the east balcony that was covered by a beautiful vine and had blue blooms coming in.

Lucius took up the lead seeing as I wasn't entirely sure of my way around here. We walked in silence for a few minutes until words spilled from his mouth. "Tell me why you are really with Severus, Hermione?" He asked in all seriousness voice, face and all. I gave him a small smile.

"I love him Lucius. He was there for me when I wanted nothing to do with anybody. I think in a way he is my knight in shining armor. He protected me when I didn't want it, he sacrificed his career for me, and he is my soul mate." I finished with what I think is a dreamy smile.

Lucius began to peer at me as if wanting access to my mind. So I let him in. He was checking the truth in my statements. I could tell he was prodding pretty deep to find any hint of deceit. He was out as soon as he entered. "Tell me what your two friends will think of this." Lucius peered at me. He must not have looked at enough of my memories.

"They are not my friends Lucius. I was just a easy ticket to good grades, solutions, and they never once cared about me. The way they've treated me since the end of my Seventh year to now is nothing compared to friends. Heck, I don't think I ever had any." I told him with tears clearly heard in my voice. My voice was breaking, my chest panting uncontrollably and breathing getting harder. He must've noticed this because I felt a soothing hand on my back.

When I was able to control myself I looked up to find Lucius Malfoy being gentle while relaxing me. I gave him an embarrassed smile and stood up. I started to clear my throat and when I think I was ready I spoke. "I'm so sorry I'm emotional right now. With everything happening at Beauxbatons and stuff with the past few years, I let my guard down a little. Please don't hold it against my character." I pleaded to him only to find him with a grave smile.

"Trust me I won't hold it against you. Now what has been going on at Beauxbatons? I saw a small tidbit of a memory of you running down a hall, was that in the school?" He asked me on a serious level. I looked up at him frightened. He had seen that memory what else has he seen. I was panicking in my mind until I heard his voice. "Don't worry. I only saw soemthings but almost all of them were of your time with Severus. Now tell me what has happened?" He said in seriousness again in a very surprising gentle way.

I looked up to him with my red eyes and begun my story. "I was attacked. Someone had somehow gotten into my and Severus' chambers and attacked me in the shower. He was invisible so it was hard to hit him. But I guess I got him in a good enough place to where he let go and I ran to the Dinning hall to find Severus there. Severus went to go look and told me no one was there." I finished as I stared out into nothingness.

"I'm sorry you went through that. Do you know who it was?" He asked me as he held my hand. I shook my head no and he let out a sigh. "You'll tell me if you find out right. I can't have future family getting hurt and all." I looked up to him when he called me family. "Yes, family. Meaning you will come to all of our balls, gatherings, and regular meals." He told me as I absorb the information. I got up and immediately lent in to hug him. I gave him the hardest hug I could manage and I whispered 'Thank you' in his ear. He gave the hug back and let go.

"Now what are you going to do about your wedding? You are going to have all of your past students attend who want to right?" He asked me as he wiped off my spilled tears. I nodded my head not trusting myself to speak. "Now will you allow me to help you in anything involving the wedding. I basically organized me and Narcissa's wedding and I think it was the most memorable one." He told me as he gave me a sly smile.

"I would love for you to help. Do you have your wand with you? I need to get read of these red, puffy eyes." I told him as he dug into his coat for the piece of wood I required. He finally found it and I instantly did the spell as I heard a snapping of a twig not to far away. I gave his wand to him as I turned around to meet Severus and Draco. They gave a small wave while they headed over to us.

"Where did you guys go? We were talking and the next thing we know you two are not in the room." Draco tells us exasperatedly with his hands trying to make it so dramatic.

"Dear lord Hermione. I guess we are prisoners here. Must not speak a word until spoken too. Shhhh!" Lucius whispered to me and I tried not to giggle. But I did not to anyone's amazement. "Just what are you guys talking about over there?" Severus playfully glared at us.

"Nothing Severus. Just saying that we are prisoners and shouldn't speak unless spoken to. Now, do you not remember us telling you we were going to take a walk outside. I wanted to get to know your future bride before she becomes a permanent Snape." Lucius told him as he gave Severus the same glare. "Draco I think we should leave these two love birds alone for awhile and allow them the courtesy of finishing their plans. Good bye my dear. Remember I'm hear to help." Lucius tells me as he gives me a kiss on the check and gives Severus a handshake.

Draco came over and offered his hand to shake and when I go for it and finally grab it he pulls me into a hug. "Keep my Godfather happy. He is like a second dad. Thank you for giving him purpose Hermione." Draco whispered in my ear and lightly kissed me on the cheek as his father had done before him. I walked over to Severus after pleasantries were exchanged and wrapped an arm around him as we watched the two disapparate.

"What were you really discussing out here Hermione?" Severus asked me as we headed to the mansion. "He wanted to know why I am with you." I told him leaving him on a cliff so to speak. "And what did you tell him?" Severus asked as we made our way in through the doors.

"I told him you are like my knight in shinning armor and that I know you are my soul mate. He wanted to know if I was telling the truth so I let him in to my mind." I felt Severus tense at my last sentence but I decided to finish. "He looked through some memories and found my statements truth. And then he asked about Beauxbatons. He must've seen a little piece of the attack and I told him what was happening. Then he asked if he could help with our wedding at all and I told him I would appreciate the help. Now are you going to cook me dinner or shoud I leave to a restaurant?" I asked slyly. I was given a gentle kiss and left to the middle of the hall as Severus glided over to the kitchen.

**333333333**

**Sometime later**

I was being shaken rather consistently. I opened my eyes to find Severus above me. How did my eyes get closed? I looked to the window on my right to find that there was no light, just darkness. Guess I slept quite a bit. "Hermione it's time for dinner. Are you hungry?" Severus asked me in a gentle tone.

"Not really. Can we just go back to sleep?" I asked not completely knowing where I was. I felt a squeeze of my hand and then I was thrusted back into darkness.

I woke up next while being moved. I saw a black door ahead of me as I was moved into the room it hid behind it. I was carried into the freezing room and was sat down on the edge of the bed. I could hear rustling around me as a hand kept me supported. Soon I was laid down on one of the most comfortable surfaces I've ever felt.

I felt the surface dip a little bit as a warm object was now on my right side. I could feel a hand glide down my back to grab my hip as another hand made it way under my shoulder. I was moved around a lot in a short amount of time and soon I was comfortable enough, that I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**333333333333**

I woke up again to a room covered in light. I could see the sun had risen about halfway in the sky so it meant that the time was somewhere among ten and twelve. I attempted to get up only to be pulled back down on top of a warm body. I looked up to see that it was my knight starring intently at me as a hand was wandering my back.

"MMMMMM. Severus, good morning." I told him as his hand began to make strong yet gentle strokes on my back. He chuckled in my ear, "Well it seems I found a weakness in my lovely fiance." His nose was nudging at my neck at the moment and it send shivers down my spine. Ugh, what he could do to me and I would never complain about.

"My dear, you know that you never ate any of my fantastic dinner I made last night." He told me as his voice got low and deep. "I'm sorry." Was all I said as he started to tsk me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have stayed up to eat so now you have to have some of my delicious breakfast."

"Are you trying to kill me Severus. The last time you tried breakfast you nearly burned down your own home." I told him as I rolled over from his grasp to get out of bed. I got to sit up on the edge of the bed before my feline instincts came over. I stretched bringing my hands above my head and extending towards the heavens. I arched my back unnatural like and my toes curled towards the bottoms of my feet.

I stood up from the bed maybe a little to fast, due to me tittering ever so slightly. I caught myself as I dragged my feet into the bathroom. I was just to tired to even talk anymore. I left Severus there on the bed as I closed the door and turn on the water. When the temperature was to my liking I stepped in only to be hammered with pellets of scolding hot water. I yelped out in pain as I went to turn off the scalding water. When I was adjusting it the door flew opened and my curtains were pulled back. I was afraid someone had come for me again but I only found Severus there. He had his wand drawn and was looking at me with his cheeks reddening.

I don't understand why he looks like he's the one in the shower. I silently ask him a question with my eyes but he never responded. "Severus what's wrong?" I asked him. He continued to stare at my face. He opened his mouth a few times and kept closing it. I guess he finally regained focus because he was able to finally make words. "Hermione, you are indecent right now. Would you like me to leave?" his voice was ragged as if he couldn't breathe.

I look down to find myself completely bare. I totally forgot about me in the shower. I look up to find him gone. I felt blood rushing to my face as the shower got hotter again. I just went back to washing trying to act like nothing happened. I guess it wouldn't have been so bad if he had joined me. What am I saying? No we can't be in the same shower together or could we? My evil little mind started going in the scenarios what could happen.

I came out of the shower within at least ten minutes since the incident and my stomach was growling. I did the usual, got dried off, dressed and fixed myself to where I didn't look like a fluffy squirrel. I came out of the bathroom to not find Severus anywhere. So I began my search for him in his humungous home.

"Severus? Severus where are you?" I called out. After a few minutes I got impatient and I pulled my wand out. "muéstreme Severus ahora!" It was a spell I developed after I had gotten my Charms Degree. The spell would point you to the person you wished to find.

There was a deep blue light that emanated out of the tip of my wand. It shot down the hall and turned to the right. Funny, that is where the kitchen is. I glided down the hall towards the beam and followed. Finally I found him, he had his back to me. I moved closer to him and went to stand by his side to find him making eggs. Surprisingly he isn't burning them.

"Severus, did you not hear me calling you?" I asked him and still I received no answer. After a few seconds of being ignored, I just reached up to his face and brought him face to face with me. Before he had a moment to blink, I crashed my lips on his. He didn't respond at first, but he quickly adapted to it. His hands found my waste as my hands ran through his hair.

I pulled him closer and felt him gasp. I took this opportunity to slide my tongue in his mouth to explore him. He had been able to explore me quite a few times and now was mine. I wanted to know every inch of his mouth from taste, to feel to hearing his moans. When he tried sliding into my mouth is when I stopped the kiss. He whimpered like a lost little puppy. He actually whimpered. It stole my heart but we had breakfast to have with appointments to keep.

"Severus are your eggs burning?" I whispered out of breath. He looked at me confusedly until the light bulb switched on. He whipped around to see that the eggs were near burning but they were ready to come off.

We had a pleasant breakfast until we had to leave for Beauxbatons. It was nine o'clock when we arrived and everything was in the ordinary. Castle was in shape, grounds were being up kept and birds were flying overhead. We entered to find no one but thought nothing of it.

We headed up the stairs on our right to the fifth floor. The headmasters floor. When we came into view of our chambers, we found the door open with clothes and our belongings strewn all over the area. Severus tensed and told me to stay back as he went to inspect. He was gone not only a second out of sight when I felt someone behind me.

My vision became dark and I was left with these words echoing through my head. "You are now mine, my little poppet. You will make an excellent bride."

**3333333333333**

**Hope you liked it. Hopeful update soon.**


	18. Saved and Draco

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**333333333333333**

**555555555 Change in P.O.V. (Third Person) 555555555555**

Severus went into the room to find it a complete mess. The only thing running through his head was, 'I need to get Hermione out of here and come back to investigate.' With him coming up with a way for him to get her away as to not alarm her of another break in, he came in to an empty corridor.

"Hermione?" He yelled as he went to the place he left her. There was nothing wrong besides the fact that Hermione was missing. When he yelled her name a few more times is when he decided to run for Artemis. He bolted down the corridor to his room coming to stop in front of the fireplace.

He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in calling for Artemis. "Severus what brings you to call upon me like this?" said a very sleepy Artemis still in her pajamas. "Artemis, I think Hermione was kidnapped. I found our room destroyed and when I came out, she was gone. Please come help me find her?" Severus pleaded with a stone face, but eyes of desperation. "She's the only thing that keeps me alive." Severus whispered as he finally heard Artemis call her husband to join.

Artemis and Alexander quickly joined Severus in his chambers to find him in the middle of a breakdown. "Severus calm down. Now where did you last see her?" Alexander asked softly and grabbed Severus by the forearm. He led Severus out side and Severus took the lead and showed him the last place he saw her.

Alexander bent down to find something, but came up empty. "Do any of you know how to find a lost someone?" Alexander asked his wife and Severus. Severus could have slapped himself upside the head for being stupid. Hermione had told him of how she was able to locate him so easily.

Severus dug into his frock coat and pulled out his eleven inch wand stick. He mumbled a few words and then next thing they see is a blue light going down the stairs and further. Severus and company followed the beam all the way up to the last storage room.

Severus turned the door handle to find a man in a dark cloak proceeding over her drugged out form. Severus could hear the words of the cloaked figure. "She is mine for the taking, make her mine, She is mine for the making, connect to her to my line. I bind thee in blood to life." The cloaked figure finished bringing out a dagger from his sleeve.

The cloaked figure takes her palm up and begins to bring the dagger to her palm. Severus jumps into action and whips out his wand. A bright red beam shot out of his wand and hit the cloaked figure in the middle of his back.

The figure was flown across the room. Artemis, Severus and Alexander heard the sickening crack echoing throughout the room as the figure slid down the wall. The hood was still in place as Severus ran to Hermione with Artemis behind him.

Alexander moved to the fallen figure with wand pressed in to his throat, he pulled the hood back to reveal the face of Mark Mellor. "Why you son of-" Alexander was cut off as Mark's eyes shot back open. Alexander saw movement on his right and saw the gleam of a knife. Alexander still having his wand on Mark stupefied him.

Alexander looked back to see Severus and Artemis waking Hermione up.

**333333333333333 To Severus and Artemis 33333333333**

"Hermione, Wake up! Severus yelled to her. He was feeling hopeless until he felt the slightest movement in his hand that was holding her own. He whipped his eyes up to her face to find her starring at her.

"Severus, is he gone?" She whispered hoarsely. He took his hand and started to pat her hair down as he finally look down to see what she was wearing. She had a white dress that came to mid-thigh and to where the top tied behind her neck. She had on white stelleto heels with a ring not his own on her left ring finger.

"Yes Hermione he is gone. He won't ever bother you again. Now let's get you somewhere safe other than the stink hole." Severus whispered to her as he cast a weightless spell and carried her out of the room. Artemis stayed behind to help guard Mark.

"Alexander, you and I are going to stay here and guard this slime." Artemis spat as she watched the creature she allowed into her safe haven for all, only to be betrayed by a sick obsession.

**33333333333333 To Severus and Hermione 333333333333**

Severus was laying Hermione down in the infirmary when the Medi-Witch came in to ask what happened. Hermione wasn't saying anything so Severus told her what she only needed to hear. After twenty minutes of being examined to make sure there were no curses, hexes, or anything leftover from a ritual Mark was trying to perform.

Severus and Hermione were left alone to each other's company. Severus just carefully came behind her and held her to where she broke out into sobs. She cried for a good hour asking 'Why was it always happening?' or 'Why can't I ever get on to being left alone to live my life.'

She continued until she fell asleep. Ten minutes after she started to lightly snore Artemis came into the room. "Severus I want you to come her for a few minutes." Artemis asked but seeing as Severus was stuck and she knew he wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon. So she just stepped closer to the bed and began to speak.

"Severus we find out how he got into you chambers. He had somehow taken a polyjuice potion and had over heard one of you say the password. I have set up a new security system but I want to know if you are okay with it." After a slight nod, Artemis began again. "We have set up wards to where you can only enter through your office or through Hermoine's. You will have the key on you at all times and must say the password and if you forget to leave the necklace on we have constructed the room to remember your DNA."

Severus began to think this over. "Alright, but where is Mellor?" Severus whispered hoping not to awake Hermione. "He was taken to Azkaban as you were in the Infirmary. Alexander and I personally escorted him there with the aurors." Artemis told him with confidence.

"Fine, when she awakens I will talk to her. Will you-" Severus was interrupted as Hermione began to talk. "I would like to stay here. As long as Mark Mellor stays in Azkaban." She finished groggily as she snuggled deeper into Severus' chest.

They were in a moment of silence when there was shouting coming from outside the doors of the infirmary. They were muffled to where you couldn't distinguish the voice at all. The doors flew open to reveal a disheveled Draco.

"Thank god you are alright you two!" I just found out that you guys were attacked last night from my father. So I rushed over here to find out if you guys were okay. Don't worry about father, he's over in Azkaban dealing with the Mellor creep." Draco finished as he came to stand by the bed containing Severus and Hermione. He leaned down to give Hermione an encouraging hug only to receive it back in full force and a tiny whisper of 'Thank you'.

Draco backed up to stare at the couple. "When are you two going to leave this place?" He asked the tired couple. "We were planning on going tomorrow but seeing as you are here, why don't we go ahead and leave and you can have dinner with us." Hermione told him as she got up to get out of bed.

She didn't get far without Severus trailing behind her. He kept her arm with his, never breaking contact. Draco thought it endearing that Severus would go through that much trouble to stay with his love. "Hermione, Severus I forgot to give this to you. It was found by Artemis the last headmaster here and her husband. They told me they found it on the Mellor guy and thought it to be yours."

Draco handed Severus the band he had given to Hermione a few days ago and went to slide it on her finger and took out his wand. He tapped it a few times and the ring matched the size of her finger and glowed a soft blue. "There, that way it can't come off unless you and I both want it off." Severus told her at the sight of confusion evident in her eyes.

Draco, Severus and Hermione started their journey into the newly fixed and secured chambers.

**33333333333333 Later on that Night 333333333333**

Laughter rang through the rooms of Hermione and Severus as they entertained their guest of honor Draco. They kept up the fun until somewhere around twelve. Draco seeing as Hermione was fading along with Severus decided to take his leave. "Hermione, Severus I think it time to take my leave. I will hopefully see you tomorrow at the welcoming feast."

Draco left the room to Hermione comfortably snuggled into Severus and Severus dropping his head and quickly picking it back up a few times. Hermione seeing this got up and yanked Severus up off the couch.. Severus was off balance as he began to fall backwards.

Hermione still attached to his hands, was brought down with him. She landed on top of him with one knee on each side of his hips. They stared deep into each others eyes as Hermione came down for a kiss. She meant for it to be light feather kiss but she soon got into it and things started to happen. They were going full force when a knock at the door interrupted them.

Hermione giving a whimper, got up and headed straight for the door. She opened it to find Draco there. "Sorry, I forgot my cloak and it has my room and password in it." He smiled sheepishly as he looked over her crumpled attire and to see Severus' panting on the couch. "Please go back to whatever it was you were doing."

After Draco left through that door there was a intense moment of silence until Hermione spoke up. "Severus, please don't expect anything tonight except sleeping. I would love to make love to you but I need to wait till marriage." Hermione pleaded with Severus only to see a small smile with Severus getting up to join her.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I'll wait for however long you wait. I love you." Severus whispered in her ear lovingly. He then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Once there he laid her down and crawled in with her to await another day with the first dinner of the year.

**33333333333333333333**

**Review. I hope you all like it.**


	19. Guys Night Out & An Early Wedding Gift

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

_**33333333333333 Next Morning 333333333333333**_

"So did you have a good time last night, Hermione?" Draco asked me as he sat down to breakfast in my and Severus' chambers. I was taking a sip of coffee when he asked this, causing me to choke on my drink. "Excuse me?" I asked rather loudly and outraged. Draco laughed at me and yelled out to Severus.

"Severus what did you do last night to make her forget what happened?" Draco yelled still having me choke on my coffee. We could hear the clattering of pans from inside the kitchen. Seconds later we could hear footsteps coming and soon Severus stood in the door frame. "Hermione are you alright?" He made his way over to me, but I stopped him and told him in hand gestures I was fine.

He just went and sat down beside me not giving Draco any emotion. "Are you going to answer me Severus? Or should I attempt to break into your mind?" Draco asked as he peered over the glass of milk he was drinking. "What are you talking about Draco?" Severus sneered his usual way as he used to do to her. Draco just sat back and grinned as he let his food settle.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know if you guys had a fun time last night after I left?" Draco told us nonchalantly. "Yes we had a wonderful time but let's skip over that. So you are here for the rest of the school year, so what do you two have planned for today?" Severus asked us as he went to collect the paper. "Nothing much except boredom. Why do you have something in mind for today?" Draco asked with enthusiasm of a little kid. He always seemed to glow whenever his father or Severus was around. I was sure to ask him about this later on.

"Hermione what do you plan to do today?" Severus asked her as he made his voice sincere for me. My heart swelled at what he tried to do for me. "Oh, I don't know. I think I'm going to let you guys have the day to see each other and I might go and continue my Potion's project." I told him rather monotonously. Severus have me a questioning look and was going to answer but he was interrupted. "Severus we can have a guys night out and be back an hour or so before the opening feast." Draco told him rather excitedly.

Severus looked at me wanting to know if it was alright and I just sent him an assuring smile. "Well since you two are going to be gone for the day, I just might get some work done. Here's an idea. You guys could invite Lucius with you, make it a guys day out. What do you say?" I asked them lightly. "They looked at each other and smiled. "That would be great Hermione. Draco go floo your father and see if he would like to go." Draco left the room smiling and Severus turned to me.

"You know I could stay here with you if you just wanted to be together." He told me lovingly as he kissed my neck. I was beginning to moan as I heard footsteps approaching and pushed him away. "Severus we can't do this now. Maybe soon, now go and have fun. I love you." I told him with affection as Draco opened the door to reveal a well groomed Lucius. "Severus you heard the woman. Let's go and have some fun. I'll see you later Hermione." Lucius told me as he dragged Severus out the door.

_**55555555 Change in P.O.V. Third Person 55555555555**_

_**333333333333 With Draco, Severus and Lucius 3333333333333**_

"What do you guys want to do today?" Severus asked monotonously as the two blondes lead the expedition. They didn't answer him but Severus just kept following them, all the while thinking what Hermione was doing.

_**3333333 A hour later 3333333333**_

Severus came to the conclusion that the two were dragging him to Gringots due to the exquisite architecture standing in front of them. "Lucius why are we here at Gringots?" Severus asked only to be met with a sly smirk, telling Severus they were up to something. Lucius went to the front and pulled out his key and soon a goblin was in the lead of them to the carts.

Down to five floors and across stream is where the three found themselves to be in front of an ancient looking Gringots door. When the door was opened Lucius stepped inside with Draco ushering Severus in to the vault. Before Severus could get anything out, Lucius began to speak. "We brought you down here today to give you an heirloom, I'll think you'll like." He stopped to show Severus the silver chain with what looked like to be two snakes wound around a ring. Severus took possession of it and began to examine it.

"What is it?" Severus asked dumbfounded. "This my good friend is a Malfoy heirloom. This necklace tell whether the wearer is in danger, happy, sad, crabby and the sort. Here is the ring to it. When you put this on and activate the charm, no matter what, you will be able to know how Hermione is doing." Lucius finished as he but both heirlooms in this brown leather pouch and gave it to Severus. Severus was going to refuse it before he got the don't-try-it glare from Lucius. "Lucius why are you giving me your family's heirlooms?" Severus asked still not getting the idea behind this.

"This is my wedding gift to you, dear friend. I know all about what happened at the school, remember? I just want to make sure future family is protected as well as the one person I know you can truly be happy with." Lucius gave a warm smile and went to a pile of galleons to pick up a few, not knowing if he made need them in the future. He turned back to see Severus with a thankful grin.

_**33333333333333333333333333 **_

_**555555555555 Change in P.O.V. Hermione's 55555555555555 **_

It was at seven when old students began to file into the Great Hall of Beauxbatons. Teachers were sitting up at the top table, watching as students came in. Severus was not in his Headmaster chair but standing up with Artemis as they went over some last minute questions and overlooking the crowd. I of course sat next to Severus' seat and Draco on the other side. Students didn't know why the hall was so big, since they didn't know about the increase in students. When all of the old, returning students sat is when Artemis altered her voice.

"Welcome back all returning Students. As you can see the hall is a good amount bigger than it was last year. Reason why is we have had an up flow of requests at this school. In addition to some first years, we have others coming from Hogwarts. Now let the first years in." Artemis called out as Alexander brought them out. He took them to this one table on the far right that was completely abandoned. This must mean that it was the first years table and they were all sectioned off into their years.

As they sat down and adjusted, Alexander gave a nod and Artemis began yet again. "Now will the former Hogwarts students please come in." They came in with a bustle and I could tell that they were the ones that sent us off the morning we left. "Now students. You are separated in your years that you are. Of course there are Year Cups to be won, but you won't be separated into the houses like Hogwarts. Now from the left is first and to the right end is seventh. Now find your place as I have more announcements." She finished to see students scurrying over to their tables to wait for more news.

"Now that everybody is seated I would like to make a few more announcements. I am retiring this year and so is my husband Alexander." There were gasps around the room, but she gave them a stern look and they quieted. "Taking over Alexander's position is Professor Granger for Potions." There was a cheer as loud as the baseball games in the World Series. "Draco Malfoy will be taking over Arthimacy." As he stood up there were cat calls all over from all the young girls and some teachers. And Severus Snape will be taking over my position as Headmaster. I have confidence in them that they will make the year great for you, help you , and help this school prosper. Now let's welcome your new Headmaster, Headmaster Snape."

Their was a deafening applause over this. Every student began to slowly stand up to welcome their new Headmaster. Severus bowed and told them what he expected of them and to get on eating. Severus took the chair of Headmaster as Artemis and Alexander made their good byes. When Artemis got to Hermione, she gave her a huge bare hug and Hermione had a question pop up in her mind. "Artemis before you go, can you tell me why you weren't Headmaster during the Tri-Wizard tournament at Hogwarts?" I asked. "Hermione my sister took over, but for when I was gone was due to my daughter having her baby. I had to help her get adjusted. It was her first of five. I will see you later Hermione." That was one mystery solved.

The night went as it should with students getting aquainted with each other, giving them the rules and dismissing them to bed. Severus and I went to each of the rooms to inspect and to introduce ourselves to those who might not know us. We were greeted warmly and were looked upon with respect as we talked to some of the students.

Later that night we laid down to bed looking forward to tomorrow's first day with Beauxbatons filled with students. I was laying my head on Severus' chest. I was drifting to sleep as he called my name slightly. "Hmmm?" Was all my answer was. "I want to give you something." He told me as he leaned over to get something from the night stand. It was a brown leather pouch with the crest of 'M' on it. "Severus you didn't have to get me anything." I told him as he opened the pouch. "No my dear. This is a wedding present from Lucius and Draco. They told me I should put it to use now." I looked at his strangely and began to answer my question as he stopped to explain.

"They know about you being kidnapped and such. They know how much I love you and they decided that since you would become family soon, they wanted you to have this." He gave to me to open. I carefully opened it to let a beautiful necklace slid out on to my palm. "It is a charmed necklace. It allows the holder of the ring to know if the person with the necklace is safe, angry, happy, and etc.: Now so you don't get offended, I put the spell on my as well so you know what I'm feeling." He told me with a smile to his lips. He knew I was going to make a fuss over being watched at for twenty-four hours. It was a beautiful necklace, so I turned to allow Severus to put it on. The instant he put it on, I could feel he was happy and content. I smiled as he extinguished the lights and held onto him as I fell asleep into bliss.

_**333333333333333333**_

_**Review! Sorry for the late update, but I had no ideas on what to write or the stuff I did write didn't sound right. **_


	20. First day, Questions, Bond & A 'Raid'

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

_**333333333333333333**_

I woke up to be held in a loving embrace that surprisingly kept me warm. 'Usually I have to be completely surrounded by covers to keep warm. Weird. Something is quite warm on my chest what is it.' I put my hand up to feel it to find out it's the ring. 'That's right. It allows the wearer to feel what the other is feeling. I just have to mentally slap myself.' I try to get out of the bed but I'm quickly flung back on the bed with a warm body on top of me. "Just where do you think you're going my lovely fiance?" Severus is above me and kissing my neck.

I'm instantly awake as I feel his hands wandering just below by shirt hem and beginning to go under. My hands are everywhere on him as much as him as possible. Things start to heat up as our clothes find our way to the floor, leaving us in our undergarments. When realized that we were bare chest to bare chest is when we found our what we were doing. We just stared at each other intently. "Severus I really want to but we can't. I'm sorry." I told him as we kept our gazes. Severus' got a misty look in his eyes as he continued to look down at me. "It's okay Hermione." Severus said as he took his right hand and brushed my cheek affectionately. As I closed my eyes to feel his caresses a strange idea pops into my mind.

"Would you like to join me in the shower?" He looked shocked at what I asked him. "I shouldn't Hermione." He didn't say much after that and just sat up on the bed. I was hurt by the rejection, but I could barely see his reason. I just sat up and walked to the bathroom quietly and began the shower. I stripped and got in, just stood there allowing the water to pound down my back. It felt like a massage. I was leaning up against the wall and I didn't hear the shower door opening. I just continued to let it beat me, until arms encircled her waist and held her in a firm grip. "Severus." I whisperer desperately. "I couldn't resist. I'm sorry." He told me as he laid kisses on my shoulder. "Why did you want to take a shower together?" He asked.

"I wanted to be able to explore you and get to know you more intimately. So I thought a shower or bath together would help and it would also prepare me for our wedding night." I told him coyly as he tightened his arms around my waist. He started chuckling as he bent down to my ear. "Why don't we begin. Where is the shampoo?" Severus asked as we prepared for an exploration in the shower.

****

**_333333333333333 At Breakfast 3333333333333333_**

"Now that everyone is here for breakfast. I and the staff would wish you well in your classes and try not to stir trouble. Now dig in." Severus announced as food appeared on the table, much like how Hogwarts' appeared. There was instant chatter as students and professors dug into their meals. Everything went as smooth as it could be with the population of students doubled, and especially Hogwarts students. Soon the dismal bell rang for the students to head to class and professors fixed and prepared themselves. Hermione stayed behind to give Severus a good-bye kiss and to tell him good luck. When he whispered the same back she was glad she stayed behind now.

****

**_333333333333 In Potion's Room 333333333333333_**

"Come in students." Hermione yelled from inside her room. Her class instantly flooded with students who took up all forty seats that were available. She stood in the front of the room, peering at everyone as they sat nervously. "Now I am Professor Granger. This is advance potions so I expect excellence, respect and caution. Now where you are sitting at will be your seat for the year unless I see fit to remove you. Now copy the class rules and the instructions along with the ingredients for the restorative potion." Hermione told them. She was glad she didn't have to giver them the 'I-will-be-mad-as-hell-if-you-don't-get-a-move-on.' glare. Her room was absolutely busing with chopping, bubbling, and hissing noise that came from potion making. She had no accidents yet and that was a godsend. "Now can anyone tell me what the restorative potion does and who created it and when?" I asked looking around for hands. I saw none except one, a short girl with thick, curly blond hair. "Your name please?"

"Penya Parkinson. The restorative potion is to restore the loss of energy acquired to do magic. It was created in the final battle with Voldemort." I smiled at her but she still left out who created it. "Do you not know who made it Miss Parkinson?" I asked nicely. She looked at me worriedly and shook her head slowly in response. I smile to her and tell the class the answer. "Not many know who made it except a select few. Correct it was made for the final battle against Voldemort and it did work. Now the person who created the Restorative Potion is none other than…." I paused as I kept them in suspense for the answer and just as I was about to tell them a voice broke in. "Me." Everyone turned to find Severus standing there, black robes surrounding him as he walked into the room. There were murmurs going about as Severus made his way to the front near me.

"Are you saying, Headmaster, that you created the Restorative Potion?" The question came from the thick, blonde haired girl from earlier. Severus looked at the class and smiled. "That's right. You must've heard somewhat about me." Severus asked them and saw hands itching to get in the hair and he wanted to stop it right now. "No questions. Now I will see you all at lunch." With that Severus swept out of the room to leave me with questions about Severus. I ignored them for a while until I had to threaten homework to get them to stop.

Lunch came quicker than I expected but it was a blessing. I took the seat next to Severus and started filling up my plate as I heard Severus and Draco talking. It was obvious that they had not noticed me so I left them to talk to themselves. It was about ten minutes later that Severus finally spotted me and started apologizing for not seeing me. "It's okay Severus. You were talking to Draco and I didn't want to disturb." I gave him a small smile. "You know it was bad of you to leave me in the room with questions that you should have answered." I told him as I started tearing about my chicken breast. "I hope you answered them truthfully and left out some details?" He asked me, clearly afraid of what I might have told them. "Severus I didn't tell them anything. How about you do this. You allow students after dinner to stay in the Great Hall to ask questions. One to where everyone can hear the person and all staff members are here. That way they get to know us and become comfortable." I could here plenty of 'yeses' and 'that's a good idea' come from other staff members. I saw his eyes take on the 'brilliant-you-are-absolutely-brilliant' gaze in his eyes.

He stood up and took his wand to his throat. "Students. Students. Tonight we will be doing a little get-to-know-your-professors session after dinner tonight. This will be for two hours. You will be able to ask questions in front of your peers and all staff will answer them. Now prepare for lunch to be over." He announced standing up. I could tell that there were questions being fired off in their heads on what they were going to ask. The bell rang and I gave Severus another good bye kiss.

****

**_3_****_3333333333333333 After Dinner 3333333333333333_**

"Alright Students. There will be no talking except that of the questioner and the questionee. Now we will start off with the seventh years." Severus announced as he sat back in his chair and awaited the first question. Ten students arose and looked at them. "Headmaster it was told that you were a Deatheater. Is it true?" the young sandy, blonde haired boy asked. "Yes it is true." There was a collective gasp from the students and I hoped Severus would clarify it. "I was a Deatheater but also a spy for the Order of the Phoenix." He answered and I could see appreciation glowing off the children. "Next Question."

"If there are any teachers who went to Hogwarts, what houses were they in?" One asked. Severus asked all of us who were native to Hogwarts to stand and surprisingly it was just Severus, Draco, and I. "I was in Slytherin." Draco and Severus said. "I was in Gryffindor." I told them.

"What was your worst teacher ever?" A girl asked in the back. As if thinking the same thing we all said in unison, "Binns." Everyone was laughing at the unity in us. I thought it was rather funny but Severus didn't show it.

"Are any of you Anamagi? And if so could you please show us?" A seventh year asked from the very back. And once again Severus, Draco, and I were standing up showing we had forms. Draco started off and told what he was. "I am what you may call a white ferret." He ended it there as he gave me a glance and morphed into the ferret he was in fourth year. I couldn't control my laughter as he began to move hyperactively. "What's so funny Hermione?" Severus asked oblivious to what I was amused by. "In fourth year the imposter Moody turned Draco into a ferret and bounced him around as if he were a puppet. He was the exact ferret that he is now." I finished just as Draco began to move into the turning back to Human faze.

"I am a Diablos." Severus said as he stood up and backed away. What he turned into was amazing. He had black and red wings extend from his back as his skin took on the color of charcoal. He had the black tar dripping off him as he gave the students a final glance and de-morphed back to his old self. "That was fabulous Severus." I tell him as he took a seat and waited for me to morph.

"I'm a Unicorn." I simply said as I morphed into a pure white unicorn with blue tints in my hair. It was as if I was glowing around everyone but some people began to glow in my vision. 'They must be Virgins.' I concluded as I de-morphed back into my human self. There were shots of 'Cool' and 'Wicked' going about as I sat down next to Severus.

So the ridiculous questions continued mostly involving Severus in his Deatheater days, Draco with how 'hot' he was, and everyone else. I seemed to be forgotten until a first year stood up and called my name. "Miss Granger have you ever been or near to becoming married?" I was dumbfounded at the question. I wanted to answer, 'yes' but I didn't think Severus would appreciate it. He must've known what I was thinking, because a voice sounded in my head telling me to tell them. I looked over to Severus and he squeezed my hand as I got up. "Yes I will be getting married." Before I could even sit down another asked, "Who?" Being the Gryffindor I am I just naturally blurt out, "Your Headmaster Snape."

To see some students shocked pleased me, but when a few fourth years from Hogwarts got up and began to scream their congratulations is when people snapped out of their dazes. That answer ended the questionnaire as Severus and I were congratulated up to a million times.

"Students. Time to go to your dormitories. Get a good nights rest and good bye." Severus told them as he dragged me out of the room. I was not sure what was his hurry but I must've been very important. We raced down the corridors till we came to our portrait to our chambers. He rushed us in and I was immediately assaulted. Severus had his lips pressed against mine as his hands were on my hips, pushing them on his. "Severus." Is all I can say as our mouths are covered by his. He starts trailing kisses down my neck as he asks me his important question. "Hermione let's do the ceremony now. Let's bond ourselves to each other and just have the wedding at Christmas." He asked me breathlessly as his hands were making me loose my mind.

"Severus I would love to." After I said this he carried me into the bedroom. He shut it with his foot as he laid me on the bed. "Hermione do you take me to be your soul mate, you lover and your husband? To be the mother of my children and to be there for them and I in everyway possible?" He asked as his face was inches from mine, watching my expression. "Yes." I could see the joy that came to his face as I said that one, three letter word. "Severus do you take me to be your soul mate, your lover, and your wife. To be the father of my children and be there for them and me in everyway possible?" "Yes" is all he could say as his mouth claimed mine in a passionate kiss.

We spent that whole night of him claiming me and I claiming him. We were now Husband and Wife, Soulmates, and Lovers. We promised fidelity and children in our future. My life is now complete with a man to share my dreams, thoughts, ideas and love for.

****

**_333333333333333333_**

Next morning I wake up to a soft nibble on my neck. "Severus." I moan out as he continued to go down lower. "We can't we have classes." I gasped as he hands went to my legs. "We have three whole hours before then. I would like to spend them with my lovely wife." He whispers huskily in my ear as he begins another round of love making.

We finally climbed out of bed to the shower only to be detained for another half hour. Finally they made it to the Great Hall, where they would have to behave. They sat down all smiles, even Severus, he was a full blown smile. Everyone didn't know what was happening until some teachers risked asking. We told them it would be announced in a few minutes when Breakfast was in progress.

As the door closed on the last kid is when Severus stood. Taking his wand to his throat he began, "Students and colleagues Hermione and I have some very good news to share with all of you. Last night we were…" He was stopped when the doors busted open. Men and women began popping up everywhere. "Protect the students." Severus commanded with his still loud voice, to the teachers. They sprung up as they ran to tables to grab students and get them closest to the wall. "Draco, call you father." He instructed as two more made their way through the door.

"It's Harry Potter." The voice screamed as loud as she could, but could only be heard like a whisper. Harry and Ron were making their way down the aisles and came to stand in front of the professor's table. "What in God's green earth, gives you to right to apparate in to a school full of children and try this stunt. And most importantly why are you here?" Severus all but yelled at the two and I could tell they slightly paled but they recovered to do shouting of their own.

"We're here for Hermione. You bewitched her. We felt the Dark Magic you used last night and that was all we needed to come and get you. Now hand Hermione over and we'll go easy on you." Ron sneered as he attempted to come towards me. Luckily for me I was right behind Severus. "Don't you dare come any closer Weasley. I have more power and skill than you will ever have in your pinky. Leave now." Severus hissed as he kept his wand straight and steady at his heart. Ron didn't seem fazed.

"We know you bewitched her. Give her over." Ron stressed each syllable. When him and Potter come closer, another auror is slowly stalking his way over to us. I watch him intently and see him pull his wand towards us. There was no way I was going to be taken by surprised and I was damn well not going to let Severus be taken by surprise as well. "Stupefy." I yelled out as the auror froze before falling to the ground.

Harry and Ron were readying themselves to throw some curses and hexes when a 'pop' disrupted them. It was Lucius Malfoy looking his best as he stared confusedly. "What is going on here?" He asked calmly which signifies trouble. "Your aurors came barging in here like it was Voldemort all over again." Severus scowled their way as he moved towards Lucius. "There was nothing given to me about raiding Beauxbatons. I want to know why I wasn't told." Lucius growled at Ron and Harry who took on faces of anger.

"He has Hermione against her will. And there was a power increase last night that was off the scales. So we figured it to be Dark Magic." Ron told Lucius in a matter of factly voice. Lucius was angered but he had to know what the power surge was. He turned his face towards Severus to ask him silently but it came out audible. "Severus what was the power surge here?" Lucius asked as I made my way forward. Severus was still focused on Harry and Ron so I decided to answer for him.

"We were about to announce what the surge was until these buffoons came storming in." I explained as I pointed over to the ex-best friends of my life. "What was the surge about for Merlin's sake, Hermione Granger?" Harry yelled out as he stomped his foot like an impatient child. "Hermione Snape. We were married last night by a blood bond ritual. That was the power surge and you could have requested a meeting over this. " I finish to see astounded faces throughout everyone.

"There you have it. All aurors leave immediately or face termination." Lucius growled at them. As soon as they all left he came over and hugged me and gave Severus a hand shake. "Welcome to the family, Hermione." Lucius says in front of everyone to hear. Everyone starts swarming us and congratulating us all over again, just like they did the night before. "Okay, Okay. Everyone back to breakfast and classes will begin." Severus yelled out as he guided me to the staff table and sat me down right next to him. I didn't know it at the time, but he was starring at me thinking what he did to deserve me.

****

**_3333333333333333333333333_**

****

**_Sorry for the late update. Review._**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WAS GOING TO END IT HERE BUT I DON'T KNOW. TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS. THERE ARE QUESTIONS LEFT UNANSWERED AND THERE ARE MORE THINGS I COULD DO. TAKING A VOTE OF WHO WANTS ME TO CONTINUE SOME MORE OR END IT AND DO A SEQUEL.**_


	21. Marital Bliss & A Blessing

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

**_IF YOU GUYS WANT A FANTASTIC, DRAMATIC, SUSPENSE, ROMANTIC AND NEVER ENDING TWISTS IN A STORY THEN GO CHECK OUT MY STORY 'TRAITOR'. _**

**_ALSO GO ON MY BIO AND LOOK AT MY STORIES TO COME, VOTE ON WHICH I SHOULD START ON NEXT. _**

**_3333333333333333333333333333333_**

I laid down on our plush bed as the days events crept up on me. I never noticed Severus standing at the door watching me. I was seconds from sleep, when two arms joined around my waist and pulled me back some. "Severus." I whisper as he kissed my neck. I instantly turn around to kiss him furiously. We got back to our earlier events from this morning forgetting one very important thing.

After our little session we just laid in each other's arms basking in the aftermath. I was looking at the night sky from our balcony window when I saw how pale the moon was and a thought burst into my mind. "Severus we need to call Lucius tomorrow for dinner." Severus just turned towards me with a questioning look. "What?" "What made you think of Lucius all of a sudden?" He asked in a suspicious tone. I got up and sat on my elbows as I examine him. "Severus what's wrong?" I ask worriedly and he can tell what I'm feeling by how my voice betrayed me.

"I was looking at the moon and saw how pale it was. Then it hit me that Lucius got rid of the two idiots this morning. So I thought it would be nice if we invited him to dinner to show our thanks." I just looked at him trying to find why he was suspicious when it hit me. He was afraid of loosing me as I was afraid in loosing him. So I leaned forward and captured his lips, pushing him down on to the bed. "I love you Severus Snape and don't ever doubt it." I kiss him on the lips and begin again.

**_333333333333 Next Day 333333333333333_**

I was awaken by a shower of kisses on my face from my handsome husband. I was instantly in a fit of giggles as he kept up the treatment. "Severus." I whisper as I take him into a deep kiss. But he quickly ends it, by breaking away. I whimpered for the loss only to be told that I had thirty minutes to get ready to go to breakfast.

I 'm changing into my teaching robes as I was tying the last knot, Severus came in. I was fixing my hair in the mirror when i saw him come up behind me and his hands traveled to my shoulders. "I floo-ed Lucius and he should be joining us at dinner tonight." He whispers in my ear. I murmur my thanks as he kissed my neck. "We need to stop. We have classes." I helplessly moan out which in return caused him to chuckle and let go of me. I turn to him as he reaches his hand out to help me up.

He takes my left hand and brings it to his lips. He gently caresses my hand. He stops and looks up at me with a mischievous glance. "What?" I whisper. He takes his other hand and begins to rub my hand along with the other. He rubs my ring finger more than anything and looks up into my eyes. "I believe you are missing something vital to our marriage wife." He tells me in a serious tone but i know he's joking. "What would that be husband?" I giggle out.

"This." His mouth found my neck and he started to kiss it. I was slowly weakening my resolve, when he removed his mouth and has a chesire cat grin. I don't understand what he's smiling at until i turn around. There is the hugest love bite i had ever seen. He marked me as his to show ownership. I should be angry with this but strangely enough i'm moved. I was brought out of my reservoir as i was dragged towards the door. We were down to breakfast in no time. We were there for maybe three minutes before the class bell rang.

"Bye Husband." I whisper as i gave him a peck on the lips and left him to his work.

**_3333333333333333 ONE MONTH LATER 3333333333333_**

I entered the lab to find the class already settled. "Alright time for class. We will be doing the sleeping potion. Instructions are on the board so get to it." I tell them as they scurry across the room to find ingredients.

It wasn't long before potions were brewing and i was taking my customarily walk through the aisles to look at the potions. I wasn't even halfway through when i felt bile come up her throat. I glided out of the room as if nothing happened and went to the bathroom. I shut the bathroom door, warded it and took me place infront of the toilet. I started immediately loosing my small breakfast as my stomach kept twisting.

After five minutes of repeated heaving, I finally stopped. I had the taste of death in my mouth and i had to get it out. I conjured up a toothbrush along with some toothpaste. I had to get this taste out before i heaved again. I got behind everything, making sure nothing was left. As i began to rinse i started to feel a little light headed. 'What is going on?' echoed through my mind as i grabbed the counter to steady myself.

I stayed there for a good ten minutes, before i felt like i could make it to the lab. I came back to find everyone's potion vialed up and on her desk. She counted them and noticed that her room was empty. 'What gave them the right to just leave?' i hissed in my mind. I was so angry. I walked over to my desk and sat down. My head on the desk with my hands around my stomach.

'What could cause me to throw-up and get light headed?' I'm not sick. I've never been sick. Maybe it's my period? But i've never had this problem before. Wait! i couldn't be... could i?' I didn't know what to think. I just jumped up and walked steadily towards the infirmary. I passed by dozens of doors, students and some teachers until i finally made it at the Infirmary. The room was standardized white with baby blue sheets on each of the twelve beds. But there was no mediwitch anywhere. "Madame Bogot?" I called out only to receive a crash sounding like an avalanche.

A thick, old woman came sprinting out of her, i assume, office. She had the standard white outfit but her hair was a deep brown with little white strands popping out. She was obese but she wasn't old person skinny either. She looked healthier than most i've met. "Yes. What can i do for you Madame Snape?" I just gave her a funny look, when i remembered that that was my new name. "I'm sorry. I had a brain fart. I'm not feeling to good right now. I was wondering if you could look me over." I ask as she is already leading me into another room. She closed the door and came back to face me. "Now what are the symptoms you have been feeling lately my dear?"

"I was fine until this morning. I was walking around to view student's potions when i got nauseas. Then i heaved for a good five to ten minutes. When i got down brushing my teeth i got light headed." The only thing she said was 'hmmmm'. i was asked to strip to a gown and she proceeded to look over me. She waved her wand from my head to my feet. She kept the same expression the whole time. She did the sweep about five times before telling me i could sit up. "What's wrong with me? Do I have the flu?" I asked anxiously.

She just started chuckling after i closed my mouth. "No my dear. You are pregnant. About twenty eight days along." She just squeals and gives me this huge hug. "There hasn't been a baby born here in forever. Now are there any questions you need to ask?"

I nodded my head and started. "How can i be having symptoms this early on? Can i still teach potions? What are some of the symptoms i'll be feeling since this is a magical child?"

"Magical births are much different from Muggles. A witch can either know the moment she is impregnated or a few days afterward. Symptoms start showing up on the first day after fertilization. Potions? I am pretty sure you can still teach it as long as you don't brew any poisons or anything toxic. Symptoms would be the normal. Morning sickness, weight gain, mood swings, increase in magic, enhanced breasts along with sensitivity. Now Madame Snape. Since you were grown up around Muggles you need to know that Magical births between two magical parents only last up to five months. The baby weight melts off about a week afterward and you can still resume special activites until the two weeks before birth and immediately after birth. Any more questions?" Madame Bogot asked me after her huge speech.

"You mean i will only be pregnant for five months, well four now, instead of nine?" I received a nod and my smile shines. "Madame Bogot please call me Hermione. We are after all colleagues." I ask her politely as she helps me off the examination table. "Of course dear but you have to call me Bethany." I nod to her in agreement as i walk out with intent on going to dinner and seeing my husband and father of my child.

**_33333333333 Dinner 333333333333333_**

"Hermione where were you? I went to go see you in your lab to walk you but you where gone. I also felt you happy than you have almost ever been. What happened?" Severus asked me as i fell down into my seat for dinner. I just gave him a smile and started filling up my plate. I noticed that Draco and Lucius were in conversation and gave them a smile. I looked back up to see Severus still staring at me. I gave him a questioning glance and leaned in and gave him a kiss on his lips. There were cat calls sounding through the hall as i was ending out kiss. I came out with a beet red tomato face from the embarrassment.

I was going back to eat to have Severus comment on why i was eating so much. I just gave him a smile and told him i was hungry. He glanced towards me throughout the whole time we ate that i felt like spilling out the announcement. I noticed as i finished that he was talking animatedly to Lucius and Draco. I went and stood behind him and told the boys that she was stealing her husband away for a few minutes. They nodded their heads in understandment and Severus gave a look.

We were outside the hall and i just stared at him. Where was my Gryffindor bravery? Nowhere. It left me when i needed it most. I was so occupied by this thought that i didn't notice Severus come closed as he put his right hand on my shoulder. "Hermione i know you are scared right now. Tell me what it is." He commanded me and the words still wouldn't spill from my mouth. So i went to body language and grabbed his hand. Brought it to my stomach and whispered to him, "In five months you will be a father." I went to look at his face seeing it in a shocked expression and slowly turning into a full out smile.

I was hauled up into the air by his arms and twirled around. "A father. I'm going to be a father." He said completely overwhelmed. "Let's go tell Lucius and Draco." Severus announced as we made our way back in. We were both smiling crazily as we seated down next to Lucius and Draco. "What are you two grinning about?" Lucius asked. Severus couldn't hold his excitement and blurted out, "Hermione is pregnant." No one else heard because he said it low enough for only Draco and Lucius to hear. I was swept up in another group of hugs as the student body watched. "Headmaster Snape what is the matter?" Herbologist professor asked. "We are pregnant." I told her and she just squealed. The whole school watched in amazement when the whole professor table burst up and started squealing or giving out hugs. Someone must've over heard because I could hear congratulations being sounded through the hall.

333333333333333333333333

I plan on doing a epilogue. Then I am done and plan on starting a new story. Review.


	22. Epilogue

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER_**

**_33333333333333333333333_**

****

**_FOUR MONTHS LATER IN THIRD PERSON_**

"Headmaster Snape! Headmaster Snape!" Was yelled out as a young boy ran into the office, not noticing Severus had company. All conversation ceased in the room as the boy ran to the Severus. He leaned over and lightly whispered in Severus ear and the only audio you could hear was "She is?" "She's where?" Suddenly they stopped and Severus stood up briskly. Fixed his robes and strode out the door. He was closing the door when Draco cut in to ask the boy what had happened.

"What is the emergency, Williams?" Draco asked. Williams just turned to him, smile so big you would assume it was painted on. "Professor Snape has gone into labor and is in the infirmary."

The whole staff just stood there in shock and as if someone had just whipped them into motion. They all went bustling down the corridor as Draco ran to the floo. "Lucius Malfoy." The fire roared green as Lucius' head came floating in. "What is it Draco? I was in the middle of a meeting." Lucius stressed as he was still there. "Well Dad I was in a meeting to until Severus got a message that Hermione has gone into labor. So I thought you might want to go and keep Severus calm." Draco ended as he disengaged the connection to Lucius as he grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Infirmary." The fire roared around Draco as he came strolling into the Infirmary as Severus finally made it.

"Draco how did you get he..." Severus was drowned out by scream that came behind the curtain of a bed. "Hermione." Severus said panicking and ran over to see that she was being prepped by Madam Bogot for delivery. "Severus." Hermione whimpered as her contraction ended. Severus came over to her in one stride and took hold of her hand.

"Okay. Hermione I want you to push down as hard as you can for ten seconds. Headmaster count for her while I guide the child through." Madame Bogot commanded as she positioned herself in a place that only Severus had ever been, excluding Hermione obviously.

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

"Headmaster Snape and Professor Snape I would like you to meet your wonderful baby boy. Nine lbs. and three ounces." Madame Bogot said as she handed the small little bundle wrapped into a blue blanket into Hermione's exhausted arms. Madame Bogot slipped away as the new parents smiled upon their little miracle. "What should we name him Severus?" Hermione whispered trying not to wake the small boy. "I don't know. What do you want?" Severus asked gently as he stroked his son.

"Stephen Severus Snape." Hermione said in all seriousness as she gazed from her baby to her husband. Severus was mystified why she would pick that name but thought about it. It was the perfect name for their baby. "Stephen Severus Snape is the perfect name. I love it Hermione." Severus declared as he leaned over placing a gentle kiss on Hermione's head.

"Hey can some family come in and see the newest edition?" Draco whispered sarcastically from the door while seeing the tender moment going on. Severus looked back to Hermione who was shaking her head for Lucius and Draco to come in. Draco came to stand beside Hermione's left as Lucius came next to Severus. "What have you named your son Severus?" Lucius asked as he watched Hermione slowly drift off into sleep.

"Stephen Severus Snape. Hermione's idea and I love it." Severus declared as he went back to lay with his family. Draco and Lucius seeing it was time to leave, backed out of the room and closed the door, letting the sleeping couple have a world of peace before crying babies, dirty diapers and sleepless nights consumed them.

**_33333333333333333333333_**

****

**_Hope you liked the Epilogue. Sorry it was so short but I couldn't think of anything else to put into it. But hey, check out my other stories and tell me what you think. updates will happen soon on Traitor and another story will be coming soon._**


End file.
